Digi-Shinobi
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Within the Forbidden Scroll of Seals lays a message of an age long passed. Naruto, on the day of the Scroll incident, in his test to become a genin, finds this message. Upon reading it, he is given the power of this forgotten time and becomes the first shinobi to gain the power of Digimentals. Canon and OC Digieggs. Narux?
1. Fire of Courage

A/N: Hey guess what? New story! :D Yeah, I'm screwing myself over with all these new stories, but I really don't care! I blame my imagination, the internet, cable tv, and school. School is at fault for everything; I'm sure some of you can agree with me. Anyway, I'm pretty sure no one has done this sort of thing. If not, well I'm the first; if so, well here's my go at it. (whoa, déjà vu) By the way, this fanfic will use all the canon Digieggs, and OC Digieggs courtesy of Gomis on deviantart's Digimentals; take a look at them *doesn't know how to leave a link here*

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon/? speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon/? thought

Let's begin.

Naruto had just escaped from the Hokage Tower, the Forbidden Scroll of Seals strapped to his back, and made his trek to the agreed clearing Mizuki-sensei told him about. He wore his foxy grin at the assurance he'll become a genin; one step closer to his dream! He landed in the clearing and unhooked the scroll from his back, laid it down, opened it, and read the first thing inside; Mizuki said to pass this test, he must learn at least one technique from the scroll.

'_Kage Bunshin? Nah, I suck at them. Next!' _He said in his head as he read on. _'Huh? __**Dejimentaru no jutsu**__? _(Digimental Technique)_' _He questioned and read the side note of the technique.

_This technique, when successful, grants the user a Kekkei Genkai and access to the augmentation 'capsules' of an age long passed. With the access of a new container, the user is granted an affinity for the element; these include the five basic affinities: Katon, Suiton, Fuuton, Doton, and Raiton, and include Mokuton, Meiton, Koton, Inton, Yoton, and Onmyoton._

_To fully understand this gift, a bit of history is needed. In the time before shinobi, before chakra, before the Rikudou Sennin, the world was in an age of extremely advanced technology. There were machines for every need: transportation, communication, war. In the technology of communication, called computers, there existed a world in the stream of existence 'behind' our world within the machines. In this world, in this digital time, there existed a society of monsters; not the monsters that go bump in the night or prey on little children. These monsters were docile by nature, but a dark power infected the smaller ones, and they evolved, and spread their evil. Humans in the real world found transport to this Digital World, and fought alongside the adamant creatures, called 'Digimon', using the power of these capsules, called 'Digieggs'. They defeated the evil, and their legend faded into history. Soon enough, a great demon, called Diaboramon, eradicated this age of technology, shattering the foundation of civilization. The Rikudou Sennin was a survivor of this Apocalypse, and the rest is history._

_This gift is the last remnant of a forgotten age, and thus, should you embark on the journey to attain this power, you will hold a power much greater than any Kekkei Genkai of our current era._

_Should you choose to do so, and pass the test of the seal, you shall be given your first egg: The Digiegg of Courage; with it, the affinity for fire. May you heart burn through and save this world from the return of a demon perhaps even greater than Diaboramon._

_You will activate the following seals of the other eggs once you attain a level of control on your current one(s)._

Naruto finished the letter, his attention kept every second as he read. He decided he would use this power to realize his dream, and to secretly prepare himself, and perhaps the world, for this great evil.

In the times Naruto ran from the mobs, he stumbled upon abandoned books on sealing, and has attained an amateur knowledge of fuinjutsu; analyzing the seal, he saw it would require blood and chakra. Pricking his thumb on a kunai, he laid his hand upon the seal and channeled his chakra, and awaited his judgment. He was suddenly flooded with the memories of his damned life of torture and hatred. If the seal had a consciousness, and face, he could imagine it would be scowling, and furious, but not to him. He sensed the seal accepted him, and awaited this supposed 'Digiegg.'

What he saw was... odd. He _might _call it an egg, but it seemed to stand upside down, the narrow point on the ground. It was predominantly red, with shades of orange and yellow, like fire, accenting many points of it. At the apex, a large silver and black blade pointed upwards, and under it, an abstract symbol of a sun in burning orange.

He slowly reached out for it, when someone appeared behind him.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled.

Naruto yelped and jumped, stumbling over the 'egg', and scrambled around to face the figure. He found he was staring at his favorite sensei, Umino Iruka. He slowly sat up, hiding the egg behind his back. "H-Hey Iruka-sensei. What're you doing here?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What am _I_ doing here?! What are you doing stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals?!" Iruka snapped.

Naruto winced at his tone. "But don't you know about the secret test Mizuki-sensei gave me? I was supposed to steal the 'scroll' and learn something from it and I'll become a genin." Naruto explained.

Iruka gritted his teeth. _'Dammit, Mizuki. How could you manipulate Naruto like that? Are you so narrow-minded you...' _His musings were cut short when a figure appeared in the canopy above them. Turning around, he scowled when he spied the secret traitor himself. "Mizuki! You tricked Naruto for the scroll, didn't you?!" He yelled at the white haired Chuunin.

Mizuki merely laughed. "Oh, you got me, Iruka! Tell you what: help me kill the demon, and I'll bring you to Orochimaru-sama!" Mizuki offered.

Iruka's eyes widened at what he heard; Mizuki was working for the worse traitor in Konoha history?! Truly, the mighty have fallen. He snarled at Mizuki. "You won't be doing anything tonight except rotting in a prison cell!" He quipped.

Seemingly ignoring Iruka's threat, Mizuki turned to Naruto. "Naruto, give me the scroll, and I'll make you _Chuunin_!" Mizuki enticed Naruto.

Naruto was confused; why did Iruka-sensei seem so angry with Mizuki-sensei? And when the latter gave his offer, Naruto turned his gaze to him, and froze. Even from this distance, he could see the look in Mizuki's eyes; they were the same look the villagers gave him when he walked back. His grip on the egg behind him tightened. "M-Mizuki-sensei, what's going on?" Naruto asked nervously.

Seeing Naruto's hesitation, Mizuki decided to try a different tactic. "Naruto, would you like to know why everyone seems to hate you?" he asked.

Iruka's eyes widened again at what Mizuki said. "Mizuki, don't! It's forbidden!" He yelled in protest.

Ignoring his yells, Mizuki continued. "12 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village, the Yondaime fought the great demon to the death." He began.

"H-he killed it, right?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki's smile became a sickening smirk. "No mortal can kill a demon such as the Kyuubi, so he did the next best thing: he sealed it inside a newborn child. That child was you; you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Mizuki finished maniacally, pulling one of his fuuma shuriken from his back and spun it around his wrist, intent on killing the demon in hopes that doing so, the Sandaime would _give _him the Forbidden Scroll, so he could get away with tonight's events. He threw the weapon.

"Naruto!"

There was fast movement in front of Naruto, a sickening sound as metal pierced flesh, and a shadowed loomed over him. Looking up, he saw the pained face of Iruka and realized he got in the way of the weapon to save Naruto. "I-Iruka-sensei... why...? I'm just a demon... A killer..." Naruto whispered as his head fell.

"You're right... Demons _are _killers..." Iruka answered painfully.

Naruto winced at the answer and began losing hope in Iruka.

"But you're not a demon; you're Uzumaki Naruto..." Iruka amended.

Naruto snapped his head up, tear-filled eyes gazing at Iruka in shock.

"I'll admit... I resented you at first; the Kyuubi killed my parents. But you reminded me so much of myself when I was your age. I acted out, played pranks, did everything I could to gain attention, to dull the pain. But as I watched you, my resentment became admiration. You are strong-willed to hold back the Kyuubi. For that, I'm proud to call you my student Naruto..." Iruka explained, blood starting to leak from the corners of his mouth.

Naruto ignored the tears falling from his eyes as he gazed at Iruka. His head fell again, a pang of pride to not let him see him cry causing so. "Th-thank you, Iruka-sensei..." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto... I believe in you..." Iruka whispered, smiling through the pain. He then, painfully, removed the fuuma shuriken from his back, sending chakra to dull the pain, and turned around to face Mizuki.

"Ha! I always knew you'd side with the demon, Iruka! You were always a fool!" Mizuki taunted, readying his remaining shuriken.

"No, Iruka-sensei... I can fight him..." Naruto said, stepping in front of Iruka, brandishing the fire-themed egg in his hands.

"What can you hope to do to me with that, demon?! Is this some kind of joke?! No matter, tonight you die!" Mizuki yelled as he threw his weapon at Naruto.

Ignoring the cries of protest from Iruka, Naruto held out the Digiegg of Courage, and felt the power flood his body. He was flooded in an orange light as time seemed to slow down, and a gauntlet-clad hand grabbed the shuriken from the air.

Upon the gauntlet, the armor a gold color, there laid a red gem in the top of the hand, as well as just before the elbow. The armor, a gold color, looked to be made of some foreign, but strong, metal that laid across the limb in ridges, holes on each side of the forearm. Following the bare bicep, tone with muscle, laid a pauldron of bronze-gold armor with slits on the side. His chest was clad in red armor; the symbol of the abstract sun from the egg in the center, a concave over the abs toned orange and patterned like the muscles underneath. The figures pants were tattered at the waist and ankles, silver chains working as a belt and binds at the tatters. The clothing for the legs toned in the colors of fire, yellow from the ankles to orange at the waist, streaks of the intersecting colors here and there. His bare feet had black clawed toes. Finishing the change, the orange light that became a fire seemed to stay alight on his head, only to show it to be a head of hair with the colors of the flames he bore. His eyes bore black sclera and red irises with no pupils. His face was held in a scowl as he glared at the offending Chuunin. Upon his back seemed to _float _a red plate with gold spikes around the rim and three odd extensions 'growing' out from it, pointing down, the circular plate bearing the sun symbol.

**"Hello, Mizuki-teme." **His voice was deep, and filled with a burning anger. In the back of his mind, Iruka mused that his voice might perpetually sound like so.

"I knew you were a demon; you show your true form!" Mizuki yelled hysterically, pointing an accusing finger at the fiery figure.

**"No. I am the burning hate of those who cannot fight back. I am the searing rage of those who bare hatred towards the abusers, the hateful ones, and the black-hearted filth. I am Ryukomon." **The figure corrected.

"'Rage'! A demon only knows rage! You prove my point to no end, monster! I'll kill you!" Mizuki cried in hysterics as he drew a pair of kunai and lunged at the figure.

The revealed Ryukomon merely sighed and tossed the large shuriken aside as fire began to spew from the holes in the sides of his gauntlets and he lunged at Mizuki.

As they met between where they once stood, a definite _clang _sounded off, as if the metal knives of Mizuki impacted some sort of hidden weapon beneath the fire of this creature.

Mizuki jumped back, in slight shock, as he didn't expect his attack to be blocked by some hidden blade, but soon changed that shock to bitter hate; only a demon would be underhanded enough to hide his weapons.

Ryuko merely swung his empty hand at Mizuki, eliciting a split-second confused glare from the Chuunin, only for his narrowed eyes to widen when _red _kunai shot out of the flames; with only his reflexes of a Chuunin, he deflected the blades.

"You hide your weapons within the flames, just as a demon! Show you blades so I may take them once I kill you!" Mizuki yelled in anger.

**"I have no blades; only the flames do I control. Care for a demonstration?" **The creature mocked him, as the fires were silenced upon his arms. Mysteriously, a ring of fire appeared around his feet. Flaring his power, the flames rose, and Mizuki was shocked to see crimson blades grow from the flames then blend away into fire again; the demon made blades from the flames! **"But if you wish to see that which will end you, I shall oblige." **He added and thrust his hand with the surrounding flames. Pulling back, he now held a red katana with a similarly-colored guard and handle, as the weapon seemed to shine every inch, as if it were made of the same mysterious rock that took place upon his gauntlets. **"First Flame." **Ryuko uttered and soon disappeared in a burst of speed and fire, the first extension on his 'shield' now releasing the power it contained, fire bursting from the tip.

Before Mizuki could even question where the demon went, he felt a blade slide across his body, then pain engulfed him, as blood exploded from multiple wounds that suddenly appeared over his body.

He fell to his knees, the pain too great, and looked up, to see the burning red eyes of his opponent, who raised his blade. "Demon..." With his final word said, his chest was pierced with the blade, and his body was engulfed in flames. His flesh melted, his bones seared, his nerves screamed, and then all bodily responses were silent, as was his existence.

Mizuki was dead.

Ryuko withdrew his blade from the skeletal sheath, and it burst into flames, and then was gone. His body followed suit, bursting in the colors he already bore as his visage was engulfed in the embers, and Naruto appeared in his place, but he was changed.

Gone was the frightfully short genin-hopeful, now stood a man who had braved the fires of Hell, at 5' 7". His angular face was frozen in a neutral visage, his tone body stressing some seams of his jumpsuit. Around his neck dangled a red gem held within a bronze clasp, the symbol of the being before him carved in the stone.

"Naruto… What the heck was that?" Iruka whispered.

The blonde turned around to face him, his face the picture of determination. "My Kekkei Genkai." He answered, shocking Iruka.

Before he could question Naruto about what he said, Naruto fell forward, unconscious. Iruka would have sweat dropped were it not for the immediate situation or what he just witnessed. He sighed and hefted Naruto and the Forbidden Scroll on his shoulders and shunshin'd to the Hokage Tower.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, was currently staring into his viewing ball, as he had witnessed the events that transpired around Naruto and the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. "Interesting, Naruto-kun… What is this Kekkei Genkai you have unlocked?" He muttered quietly and stowed the orb away before Iruka could arrive, his face becoming a wall of authority.

"Hokage-sama, I found the Forbidden Scroll; Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing it." Iruka explained once he arrived in a puff of smoke.

"Excellent, Iruka-kun, but where is Mizuki? Surely you could detain your once-assistant?" He questioned, already knowing what transpired but didn't want to seem as if he were spying on them, a sure sign that he might distrust Iruka or already knew where the scroll was and sent a whole village's worth of Chuunin and Jounin on a wild goose chase.

Iruka seemed hesitant to breach that subject, but steeled himself for the Hokage. "Mizuki is dead, Hokage-sama." Iruka finally said.

"Surely you could have detained him without killing him; we might have been able to question his motives." Hiruzen commented.

At this, Iruka shook his head. "It was not me, Hokage-sama, it was Naruto, but then… it wasn't." He said hesitantly.

"Explain." Sarutobi ordered.

Iruka nodded and recounted what happened in the forest between the three of them, explaining Naruto's change, the fight, and the eventual death of Mizuki and reveal of Naruto's 'Kekkei Genkai.'

Hiruzen was silent for a while, contemplating what to do about Naruto and his newly acquired bloodline. Just as he was about to comment, Naruto stirred, and Iruka laid him on the couch within the office. "Ugh, what happened?" Naruto groaned, slowly sitting up and holding his head.

"Naruto-kun, could you explain what happened in the forest when you stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals?" Hiruzen immediately asked.

Naruto looked at him strangely, when the memories flooded back to him and he gulped silently. Resigning himself to his fate, he explained how Mizuki approached him after his failed his genin test for the third and final time and explained to him about a secret test to become a genin, which both Chuunin and Sandaime corrected never existed, confirming his suspicions of the dead Chuunin. Continuing, he explained the letter within the scroll about an age long passed and the Kekkei Genkai using the seal would provide, then how he came across an odd egg. He continued with how Mizuki revealed Naruto held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a fact where Hiruzen winced at the cold look Naruto cast him, silently glaring at him for keeping such a secret away from the boy when it was _about _him, then how he used the egg and became the creature they saw and killed Mizuki. Both adults questioned how Naruto felt about doing such a thing, and were surprised to find he was just fine. Hiruzen mused that using the power of those _things _dulled his sense of morality in terms of taking a life.

"Well, Naruto-kun, in light of this situation, it seems I will have to give you access to this seal that contains information on your new Kekkei Genkai." Hiruzen stated and rolled open the Forbidden Scrolls and rolled it to the seal Naruto found and opened a blank smaller scroll and put his index and middle fingers on the two seals. **"Shiru Tenso no Jutsu! **(Seal Transfer Technique)" Upon his command, the seal that held the digieggs actually _moved_ and slid up his fingers, arm, across his shoulders, and down his opposite arm to the adjacent scroll, taking the same form it did in the Forbidden Scroll. "Okay, Naruto-kun, channel chakra into this seal to see if this still works after the transfer." He requested.

Gob-smacked at what he just witnessed, he merely nodded dumbly and approached the Sandaime's desk and put his hand on the seal, channeling chakra into it, and it faded and became the individual seals that would hold each egg, the one for 'Courage' missing now that Naruto had it as a necklace. "Excellent!" Hiruzen piped. "You may keep this scroll so you can train in your bloodline. But understand, Naruto-kun, that you must keep this Kekkei Genkai a secret. Should the Council catch wind of this, you will most certainly be negatively affected. Please promise me you will keep this a secret." Hiruzen pleaded.

Naruto, seeing the look in his eyes, went against his better judgment to just run to Sasuke-teme and rub this in his face, nodded. "I'll keep this a secret, Ojii-san." Naruto agreed. He then remembered something the note attached to the seal said. "Hey, do you have any chakra paper?" He asked; that book on sealing managed to glance over the concept of chakra paper, a method of deducing one's elemental affinity.

Surprised by the question, Hiruzen didn't answer, only pulled out the square piece of paper. With a quiet 'thank you', Naruto took the paper from his hand and channeled his chakra into it. The effects were instantaneous; the paper burst into flames and the fire grew, destroying the paper, and maintained its existence as a small fireball just above Naruto's palm. Both adults currently watching this were shocked; Naruto had an incredibly strong affinity for fire, stronger than any they had seen before, even greater than the Sarutobi clan, which excelled in katon techniques and affinities. "Just as I thought…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun, care to explain?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto snapped his head up and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, forgetting they were there for a second. Nodding, he explained how the note said that after he achieved access to any of the 'digieggs', he would attain a strong affinity for the element they represent. "Ojii-san, what's Mokuton, Meiton, Koton, Inton, Yoton, and Onmyoton?" Naruto asked.

Surprised again, this time, Hiruzen answered. "Those are Wood Release, Dark Release, Steel Release, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release. Why do you ask, Naruto-kun?" He asked back.

"The note mentioned that some of the eggs will give me affinities for those elements. Are they rare?" He asked again, his knowledge of the elements limited due to his prankster nature and skipping classes.

At this, Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed they are. The Shodaime was the only man to have Wood Release, and you know what he did with that." He answered, referring to the fact Senju Hashirama pretty much made  
Konohagakure no Sato himself, or at least the forest that protected it. "No one that I know of has Dark Release or Steel Release, and the Shodaime's granddaughter only has a single Yang Release technique. I do not know of anyone with a Yin or Yin-Yang Release so you will be the first for those four and the newest holder of the other two. You have a powerful journey before you, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi praised, chuckling as Naruto puffed out his chest that he would be incredibly powerful and special.

"Hell yeah! And once I master them, you'll have no choice but to make me Hokage, Ojii-san!" He yelled with determination, pointing an accusing finger at his grandfather-figure.

Both adults merely laughed at him, glad Naruto was back to his old self. But they couldn't shake the feeling he would change very soon. They ignored it for now.

"Well, after all of this, I think I deserve a good night's rest." Naruto commented, folding his arms behind his head. He waved goodbye to the Sandaime and his sensei and left for home.

Once he ran inside, he immediately jumped into bed, not even bothering to change his clothes or kick off his sandals; he was dead tired.

Uzumaki Naruto has gained the Fire of Courage, and his journey will be a long and arduous challenge, but he will come out on top with this gift from an age long passed.

End Ch. 1

So, what did you think? I feel proud of it and I hope you enjoyed my design of his Courage form. Ryuko means rage, just saying. And if you can guess which digiegg gives him which affinity, you'll get a cookie~! :D And an honorable mention in the next chapter and, if you're an author, a suggestion to others to look at your work. Spread the love! Spread the reviews!

Ja ne!


	2. Reliable Guardian of the Sea

A/N: So yeah, second chapter already. I've decided that Naruto will have a small harem of digimon girls and I've chosen 5: LadyDevimon, Rosemon, Lilithmon, Ranamon, and Zephyrmon. Don't know if I'll add more, but these are assured. They will appear in later chapters. And I will be using major villain digimon, like Diaboramon, of course, and maybe some brainwashed good guys, like Stingmon. Poor Wormmon, he just wanted to see his master happy.

And for those who haven't figured out which affinities for which digieggs, as some may be confusing, and the OC digieggs just throw it off, here's a list.

Courage: Fire

Friendship: Lightning

Love: Air

Reliability: Water

Knowledge: Earth

Light: Yang

OC Isolation: Yin

Darkness: Dark

Miracles: Yin-Yang

Sincerity: Wood

OC Calmness: Steel

And I will not be using Kindness; Kindness is stupid, Kindness was not shown in the anime, Kindness does not exist here. And the first five chapters will showcase him activating the first five eggs for the basic forms. Some digieggs will also have dark digivolutions, and he'll activate the other eggs once he manages to achieve one or two champion forms of the five he'll have by then.

As a main point, I recommend checking out **killercroc**; dude's really awesome, nice, and creative as _fuck! _Some things you'll see in Nine Tailed Prototype that might make you think 'holy shit, that's pretty damn cool. I wonder if this sexy fucker Kento-hish thought of this.' Oh-ho, you flatter me, but no! My bud **killercroc **thought of the ideas, so go check out his fics, stuff's really good, some of the greatest I've read, and I'm not totally bullshitting that. He's pretty good with fics. Why are you still here? Go! Now! Well, not _now! _Read this chapter, first! _Then _go over to him. Or open his page in a new tab. Point is, check him out! Do it! You know you wanna~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon/Digimon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon/Digimon thought

Let's begin.

Naruto sat in his seat in the Shinobi Academy, relishing in the stares of his classmates at his new look. After his change pretty much destroyed the ability for him to continue wearing his jumpsuits, he decided a change of wardrobe was in order, so he headed to the nearest store, under a henge, of course, and bought his new outfit.

He now wore a black muscle shirt with a red swirl on his chest under a black cloak that reached his ankles and had the symbol for Courage sewn in to the top of his spine, as he decided to make a 'spine' on the clothing of his unlocked abilities, musing the lines of symbols will be quite long by the time he finishes them all. He wore dark blue ANBU pants taped down at his ankles into steel toed boots as he had his fingerless gloved hands in his pockets and the hood he had custom-made on the cloak over his head. The hood had a design of two blank red circles for eyes and a jack-o'-lantern in the same red as the cloak would allow him to zip up from his waist to close the hood around his face, giving him the terrifying manic visage should he choose to do so.

He let the necklace of Courage dangle around his neck as he started to doze off in his seat, being alone in the row as his new look, coupled with the hood's face he decided to walk in wearing, terrified everyone. He laid his head in his arms and slept, mirroring his friend Shikamaru, who wasn't awake when he walked in.

He snored silently until he felt someone nudge his shoulder and sensed that same someone sitting in the empty seat next to him. "Wake up, baka." A voice said, but with no malice as he heard the giggle within.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered as he awoke, sitting up and stretching his arms, feeling his bones pop. He looked around to see Iruka-sensei didn't arrive. "Iruka-sensei's not here; why'd you wake me up?" He pouted, making the Sakura giggle again.

While Naruto started the Academy year with a love-sick-puppy crush on Sakura, she decided it be best if they remained friends, which he reluctantly agreed to. Over the course of the years, they developed a brother-sister relationship, and Naruto held no regret about giving up on his crush on her now.

"Because, baka, I'm here, and that's important enough." She answered, puffing out her chest in false narcissism. Her bravado was cut short when the only answer she received was a soft snore as Naruto went back to sleep. Feeling her brow twitch, she brandished the Frying Pan of Feminine Righteousness, copyrighted, and slammed him over the head.

He merely re-awoke as if she nudge him again, albeit with a noticeable bump on his head. "You know, that hurt." He deadpanned.

She merely gave him the peace sign and an eye smile as she stuck out her tongue cutely. "Had to keep you awake. Quiet, Iruka-sensei's here." She admonished, shushing him.

"But you were the one talki-" He was cut off as Sakura brandished the frying pan again. "Yes'm." He muttered and looked forward, fearful for his life; who knew you could use a kitchen utensil so violently?

"Morning everyone, today you are here for your team placements and a final goodbye." Iruka then started giving a speech about the responsibilities they now had as legal adults of Konoha, only to be cut off by a wad of paper being thrown at him. A vein popped up on his forehead as he stopped his speech and glared at whoever threw it. His eyes immediately darted to Naruto, who had his hood zipped up as to hide his grinning face as he silently snickered, the face on the hood not really helping his situation since it seemed to mirror his grin anyway. Sakura merely covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "_As I was saying..._" He ground out, choosing to ignore that interruption. He then began team placements, which Naruto ignored until he heard his name. "Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." He said, watching as the Inuzuka boy walked up the steps and sat next to Naruto, the boys high-fiving each other, being childhood friends. "Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." He finished, giving a parting mini-speech giving them good luck on their futures as genin.

The genin then simply awaited their sensei, everyone getting picked up... except Team 7. Naruto sat there, bored out of his mind, as all of Team 7's left eyes twitched in synch, as they were slowly driven mad by the waiting and silence. Naruto tried to busy himself by twiddling the Courage necklace between his fingers as he desperately wanted to spend this time on something worthwhile, like training and unlocking the other four forms that opened at his current level in the scroll of his **Dejimentaru **Kekkei Genkai. He mused on whether he should tell his teammates about it or not and was slowly leaning towards telling them. Nodding to himself, he turned to his teammates.

"H-hey guys?" he asked, surprising them with his stutter as they never pegged Naruto for someone who would hesitate in his mannerisms. "I've got something to tell you." He added, finding he had their full attention. He believed that Sakura would sympathize with him and wouldn't hate him for holding the Kyuubi inside him, and he had a sneaking suspicion Kiba might at least know that he is somehow related to foxes, as his famous Inuzuka senses might tip him off to the scent.

Steeling his resolve, Naruto told them his tale about his fate as the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, how he found out by way of the traitorous Mizuki who told him just last night, and even decided to tell them about the Kekkei Genkai he unlocked and explained the necklace he wore was a treasure from it. During his entire explanation, he had his head bowed down so he wouldn't have to bear seeing their faces contort in rage and fear at his secret. He was surprised, and flinched, when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and a hand clench his shoulder consolingly. Lifting his head, he saw Sakura was hugging him, tears streaming from her eyes, and the hand belonged to Kiba as he looked to Naruto with sorrow in his eyes that Naruto suffered this fate in silence. "Y-you don't hate me?" He asked, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't a dream or perhaps some complicated genjutsu so the two could run away and bring someone to kill the demon brat.

When he realized that there was no fluctuation in his chakra and couldn't sense a disturbance in the air, courtesy of some notes in that sealing book, he realized this was all real. When he saw Sakura and Kiba shake their heads that they didn't hate him, tears fell from his eyes as he smiled through the sorrow that flooded out. He thanked them profusely and made them swear that they wouldn't tell a soul about his curse, to which both nodded in agreement.

When they asked what else he could do with his Kekkei Genkai, he merely shrugged his shoulders and said he would have to unlock the other 'eggs' and achieve a higher state of power in them. He showcased the amateur prowess the egg of Courage gave him, forming a small fireball in his hand, relishing at the awed expressions of his friends. He then explained that each digiegg gave him an affinity for each element, leaving out the sub-elements from the others. Before he could continue blowing his friends' minds, the door to the classroom split open, and a head popped in. The person had gravity-defying silver hair, a face mask and his hitae-ate obscuring all but his right eye, and the normal jounin outfit. "You guys Team 7?" He asked in a bored tone.

Team 7 merely nodded that their sensei seemed to laid back and that he took _three hours _to get here. "My first impression of you all... I hate you." he said, causing the three to face fault. "Meet me on the roof." He finished, leaving the room.

"...What just happened?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, Kiba. I don't know..." Naruto answered as they merely headed to the roof and saw Kakashi leaning against the railing and reading a small orange book.

"Yo." he greeted with a lazy wave of his hand. "Let's start introductions. I'll begin; My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have a lot of likes, not that many dislikes, you're too young to hear about my hobbies, and I haven't really thought about a dream." He finished, causing his team to sweat drop.

_'All we learned was his name.' _They thought together.

"You start, pinkie." Kakashi pointed to Sakura, seeing her pout at the nickname.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, I dislike Ino-pig and arrogant people." Kakashi had to stifle a laugh at that fact after she said she liked the Uchiha; he was the _pinnacle _of arrogant. "I don't really have any hobbies and my dream..." She started, only to develop into a giggling mess.

Her teammates merely sweat dropped at her behavior. _'Still haven't broken her of that fangirl streak.' _Naruto thought.

"You next, dog boy." Kakashi pointed to Kiba.

Kiba deadpanned at that nickname but shrugged it off. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like dogs and Hinata-chan, I dislike cats and loud noises and _horrible _smells. My hobbies are training with Akamaru and my dream is to become a respectable clan head." He finished.

Kakashi smiled under his mask at Kiba. _'Relatively normal and good kid. Not too aspiring, not too down on himself. Good balance. Now for Naruto...' _He mused in his head.

"You next, crazy." Kakashi pointed to Naruto, refering to his hood that made him seem to prefer a concept of madness.

Naruto merely glared at Kakashi. "Nice name, _Inu_." Naruto mocked, smirking at seeing Kakashi stiffen. He knew Kakashi was the ANBU that saved him from past mobs and even introduced him to the gift-from-Kami known as ramen. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and Sakura-chan and Kiba-san. I dislike the time it takes for the ramen to heat up and people who can't see passed the kunai to the sealing scroll holding it." He said, noticing Kakashi giving him a somber look. The lazy jounin also noticed Sakura and Kiba casting him the same looks, almost as if they knew... "My hobbies are training in my Kekkei Genkai and the affinities it allows me and my dream is to become someone the people will acknowledge." Naruto knew Ojii-san told at least Kakashi about the events that took place the night before and since Kiba and Sakura knew about his gift, he didn't need to keep it a secret.

"Naruto, hold on. Kiba and Sakura know about your... status? And your Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi asked, silently panicking in case he just gave away too much information about his genin team. He relaxed when his reply was a nod and the blondes' teammates resting their hands on his shoulders, showing they supported him. "Good... Well, this seems like a cohesive team. Meet me tomorrow morning at Training Ground 7. Oh, and don't eat breakfast; you'll only throw up." He warned and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving three confused genin-to-be.

The three shrugged and merely said their goodbyes and headed him.

**(That night, Naruto's mindscape)**

Naruto awoke in what appeared to be a sewer, ankle-high water and an infuriating _drip _in the distance and all. He followed the faint red glow in the distance until he came face to face with a huge cage, the bars rising into oblivion in the darkness above, the lock replaced with a paper with the kanji for 'Seal.'

"So... this must be the Kyuubi's cage." Naruto mused aloud.

**"Right you are, kit." **A booming, demonic voice replied to his quiet mutters, two large crimson orbs appearing in the darkness beyond the cages, black slits for pupils as they stared at the boy, no emotion in them; no hatred for his 'weak container,' no mirth for this 'insignificant human' appearing before him, just a neutral stare.

"And you must be the Kyuubi himself." Naruto mused, this time staring back at the red orbs. "What, no tirade about the pest of a human container coming to bow to 'the great Kyuubi no Kitsune?' No admonishment for my weakness as a human?" Naruto mused bitterly, expecting such a thing from the source of his lifelong hatred.

**"I'm sorry." **The Kyuubi simply said.

"Nani?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded; did _the _Kyuubi no Kitsune just _apologize _to him?

**"I'm sorry for what I caused you. I didn't ask to be sealed; I didn't choose to attack Konoha and I didn't choose to make you suffer. In actuality, for each beating you received, I was there healing you with my chakra. That is all I can really do in my current state, I hope you will accept them." **The Kyuubi explained, it's eyes filled with sadness. Contrary to popular belief, the Kyuubi was not a burning mass of hate and rage and destruction; it was just a greater demon that had a life of its own.

Naruto was silent for a while and merely sighed. "Well, nothing we can do about the past. I hope we can be partners in the future." Naruto offered.

**"You have my word as a demon; I will train you to use my youkai as the seal slowly integrates more into your chakra coils. I will also train you in your transformations for your new **Kekkei Genkai. **I can manifest your forms within your mindscape and as you train in their abilities, you will slowly gain mastery over them and can achieve their higher forms. You are an interesting human, Naruto, and I look forward to seeing what your future entails with this new power." **Kyuubi praised as Naruto smiled as he faded from the mindscape, returning to sleep. He would begin his mental training the next night, planning to save his energy for whatever Kakashi-sensei had planned.

**(The next morning, Training Ground 7)**

Naruto was waiting with his teammates at said training ground, the pre-teens having waited for _another _three hours. Naruto felt his patience wane and finally snap once Kakashi arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE!" All three genin yelled, Kakashi merely shrugging them off.

"I got lost on the road of life." he offered lamely and pocketed that orange book from yesterday. He then explained how their genin exam at the Academy was merely to weed out the weaklings who weren't ready to become genin, and that he would give the real test to see if they were ready for their lives as shinobi. His test seemed simple: retrieve a pair of bells from his hip. Sakura asked why there were two bells and three genin, receiving the confirmation that the one who didn't get a bell would be sent back to the Academy, he set an alarm clock on the training poles nearby. With a final warning that if they wanted to win, they should come at him with the intent to kill, he began his test. "Go!" He said simply, watching as Kiba and Sakura disappeared into the surrounding foliage. Looking up from his smut, he saw Naruto stood there defiantly. "Y'know, Naruto, the point is to hide so you can make a plan to fight me and get a bell before your teammates." Kakashi reminded, only to see Naruto's defiant smirk grow.

He was unprepared for when Naruto suddenly attacked him from behind, the one in front of him dispersing in a cloud of smoke. _'So, he _did _learn Kage Bunshin from the scroll.' _He mused as he blocked Naruto's clumsy right hook without even looking at him. Without using much effort, he used the leverage given by Naruto's stumbling and vaulted him over his shoulder and threw him into the nearby river.

Naruto's teammates watched out, sweat dropping profusely that their teammate did such a stupid thing and got the punishment for it. Their musings were cut short when they saw a bright flash of light from the water as it started to stir violently and a blue clawed hand seized the shore, pulling the body connected to it to the surface. What they saw shocked them, as Naruto didn't mention anything about a form like this.

Before Kakashi stood a towering blue-skinned figure, wearing a shining silver helmet with a dark blue dome, obscuring the face within, as a virtual _river _of dark blue and black hair fell out the back of the helmet, tied in a ponytail by what seemed to be a _fish ribcage_, the spine trailing down the hair, two large 'tails' of hair spilling over his shoulders, framing the odd apparatus seemingly sticking to the center of his chest, an ovular triangle of navy blue metal, a grey cross with four right triangles at the top and bottom. Trailing down the set of slits on the sides of his neck that seemed to throb with each rise and fall of his chest, possibly gills, the figure wore large fishnet over his torso from his left shoulder to right rib, each major point in the stitching accented by a shark tooth hanging on the material. The netting didn't cover his actual left shoulder, three dark blue fangs connected at an apex across his shoulder on the front and back, his right shoulder bearing golden armor with another dark blue dome over it. One could see the scaling of his upper arms as his right arm wore a series of bandages on the forearm, cushioning the tension of the obsidian chains wrapped around his arm, as he clawed hand, bearing a blue crescent and rounded spike from within the curve, held on to a rusted anchor he seemed to hold as if it were a pillow. His left arm was completely different, the majority of what would be flesh replaced with a black metal casing, as what appeared to be a spine trailed down the limb, two spikes pointing down his hand on either side of his wrist, an odd bone-like triangular dome with an empty horizontal slit on his hand, his fingers made of bone as odd bone plating trailed down the sides of his forearm. At his waist was a white belt buckle with a blue jagged space across it, a cloth cast across his hips, longer at his left side, with a dark blue tip and more stripes of the color up the 'skirt' like waves. His bare right hip held more blue jagged symbols on his inner thigh as he wore a piece of dark grey armor around his knee, another blue gem within, as a spine of more shark teeth trailed down his shin into a clasp around his ankle, showing his bare clawed feet, his left hip hidden under the cloth as he wore a full metal boot on his leg, three progressively smaller blue gems down the center, a center of sharp bones at the top cuff of the armor. On his back was an upside-down teardrop-shaped gold container, the glass upon it tinted blue with the water it held, two extensions on either side, like a pair of space-age wings, also of the same design, half gold, half blue with contained water, as the 'wings' rested against his back.

**"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." **The figure greeted, its voice rasping and grating through the armor around his head.

Kakashi's lone eye was widened as far as it could go; this _thing _before him seemed to alien, almost terrifying, as he towered over Kakashi at a full eight and a half feet. "Who are you?" He asked, shakingly.

**"You may call me..." **The figure began, slowly opening his arms outwards, as if he were displaying himself in a flourish. **"Ankamon. Now no more talk; we fight." **He corrected, suddenly swinging his lone anchor like a bolo and threw it at the jounin at shocking speeds. With reflexes only achieved through years in the ANBU, Kakashi deftly dodged the flying ton of steel, watching it _shatter _the pair of trees its path let it collide into. _'If I let that thing hit me, I'd surely be dead!' _He yelled in his mind. Maybe he shouldn't have told them to come at him with the intent to kill; Naruto, if this _was _still Naruto, seemed the most likely to do so. He watched the newly dubbed 'Ankamon' point his extremely odd arm at Kakashi, the jounin thinking he saw a red slit in the black line in the small dome of 'bone.'

Anka slowly brought his free hand towards his opposite palm, the plates of bone on either side of his forearm snapping forward, a string of chakra forming between them, forming a bow out of his hand as his fingers thinned as if to be the arrow, and he pulled back on the string and suddenly let loose, the construct of bone within his arm suddenly shooting out of the metal casing like a real arrow.

Deciding to block the projectile, Kakashi retrieved a pair of kunai from his pouch and prepared for his counterattack. When the projectile was within five feet of him, it suddenly shrieked a terrifying wail, coming alive as he fully realized that red slit he saw before was an eye and that this _thing _hiding in his 'genins' arm was _alive! _He was unprepared when the extensions of bone plating that were on either side of the casing snapped forward, the tips breaking apart into tiny, blade-like fingers, as what were the actual fingers writhed under the now-realized skull, becoming mandibles for the horrible creature that was suddenly attacking him. Panicking for a second, he haphazardly lashed out with his kunai, knocking the disturbing creature away from him.

Jumping back, he found the small _demon _on the ground, holding itself up on its two arms as it glared at him, its tail an almost endless spine that led to the metal casing of Anka's armor, with now seemed to be replaced with mechanical fingers and plating to fill the holes the creatures body took up, now holding the spine like a leash.

Anka chuckled at Kakashi's gobsmacked visage. **"Like him? He's my little pet. I call him Ikimono." **He joked, Kakashi watching as the small critter skittered over to Anka, as the 'fish-man' kneeled down and pet the creatures skull.

"If you think your creepy little friend will help you beat me, then maybe you don't deserve to be a genin." Kakashi admonished, silently hoping that was all this 'new' Naruto had in store. His hopes shattered when Anka merely laughed at him.

**"Do you really think I would limit myself to just Ikimono? Hardly, Kakashi-sensei. In case you haven't guessed, this form allows me god-like control over water and laster I checked..." **He finished, letting the sentence hang in the air as he gestured to the river behind him.

Kakashi grew pale at what he was insinuating. He watched as the disturbing creature crawled up Anka and took its former place within his arm as Anka cast his arms open again and suddenly snapped them forward, almost voiding his bowels when the river behind him suddenly flooded forward in a huge wave towards the jounin.

He channeled chakra to his feet and jumped as high as his control would allow, thankfully dodging the wave, but the playing field now switched to Anka's, as some invisible force kept the water in a platform over the training ground, Kakashi standing on top with water walking, Anka standing with his mere prowess over the element.

He had the sneaking suspicion that Anka was smirking under that helmet as he pointed his bony finger at Kakashi. **"Water Vector Arrow." **The water behind Anka exploded in somehow solid water arrows that shot forward, snapping at perfect angles in the air as they continued their journey to Kakashi.

Said jounin merely cursed and jumped out of their paths, deflecting those that got too close with his kunai; he didn't want to have to pull out his trump card, but Naruto was _really _pushing him.

His movements suddenly stopped when what seemed to be small forms of the **Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu **held his hands and feet in midair, his body left vulnerable to the approaching Anka. He realized he couldn't perform the **Kawarimi **and found he was doomed and at the mercy of his genin.

**"Hmm, what to do, what to do." **Anka chanted. **"Maybe I should slit your throat and let your blood redden my waters, show these villagers I am a force to be reckoned with. Or maybe break every bone in your body with water pressure and hang you in town square as an example." **He started, Kakashi wincing as he felt slight pressure on his captured hands and feet, his eye widening as his genin seemed to be seriously considering killing him! **"Or..." **Anka continued ominously. Suddenly all the water drained back into the river behind him. **"I let you go, because I got the bells when Ikimono attacked you." **He finished, showing said bells in his right hand.

Kakashi and his teammates all exhaled a breath they didn't realize they were holding, realizing the whole 'torture' was a joke... hopefully.

Sakura suddenly appeared behind Ankamon and jumped up, slamming her fist into his helmet-clad head, giving him a closeup of the ground under them. "BAKA! YOU WENT TOO FAR! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY GONNA KILL KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She shrieked, stomping on the blue pile of pain that was Ankamon.

Kiba merely laughed at how the tall freak of his teammate that just kicked their sensei's ass was currently getting his blue skin turned a few shades darker by their female teammated, Kakashi sweat dropping at the moment being broken by Sakura's reaction to his ass-kicking.

As Sakura stepped back to admire her work, her teammate turned digimon having reverted to his normal blonde self, though the bruises stayed, and wearing a new relic on his necklace with the symbol Ankamon held: Reliability. His cloak also somehow had the stitching of the symbol on his 'achievement spine.'

Naruto weakly offered the bells, which somehow survived Sakura's beating, to his teammates, which they took from his pained hand, said limb, cracking as Sakura's rather rough procedure of taking the offered goal. "Sorry...? I blacked out and I think Anka took over..." Naruto whispered painfully. After a few minutes, he sat back up, fully healed from Sakura's wailing on him; how she managed to hurt him as Anka, he would never know, nor would he seek to find out. Sakura was scary enough when she was angry.

"So yeah... That happened." Kakashi interrupted. "I'll forgive that whole... _thing _since that seemed to be your first time in that form, for now, but you guys passed! We'll start missions tomorrow. Until then, ja ne!" He said, secretly wanting to get the hell out of there, using a shunshin towards the Hokage Tower to give his report of his genin team with the other Jounin's, this time _on time_.

"Note to self: Anka is a sadistic fuck." Naruto suddenly said, causing both his teammates to chuckle. He offered them a team lunch of ramen, to which they agreed, but sighed that even after his whole change, he was still the same old Naruto they knew.

Naruto has achieved the Reliable Guardian of the Sea, though he's kind of creepy, and he had only more before him.

End Ch. 2

So, what do you think? Tell me what you think of Ankamon's design; again, my own design. Ikimon means critter and Anka means anchor, kinda obvious why I chose that name. So, Naruto now has _two _Digieggs and has three more to go before he has to actually start working for the others, and Kyuubi has offered his help in training in both the Kekkei Genkai and his youkai. Where will these opportunities lead him? Why down the road of awesome, that's where! :D

Ja ne!


	3. Storm of Friendship

A/N: Not much to say here so let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Digimon/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Digimon/Demon thought

Let's begin

Naruto was currently doing the menial labor known as D rank missions with his team, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba, as their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, just leaned against a tree and read his Icha Icha, telling them not helpful advice of hefting the rocks obscuring the gardeners land like 'lift with your knees, not your back.' Naruto was sorely tempted to change into Ankamon again just to kick his ass again, but abstained from such, knowing he might go too far and hurt their sensei, even if he was famous and apparently the strongest jounin in Konoha. He hefted the large rock and waddled over to the side of the field and dropped the rock, taking care not to drop it on his toes, steel-toed boots be damned, that thing was heavy!

After they were done with this _chore_, they turned in to the mission center for their next mission, as they agreed to do one to three a day. It didn't seem so bad, until you realize they've been doing this for a _month_. They were tired of these missions and wanted a C rank one!

"Okay, Team 7, your next mission is another D rank." The Sandaime started.

"No." Naruto said simply.

The Hokage raised a brow. "No?" he repeated questioningly.

"Come on, jii-san! Give us a C rank! You know these D ranks are nothing more than chores and should be given during the Academy for your teamwork fundamentals!" Naruto accused.

Before Iruka could explode and yell at Naruto to not demand anything of the Hokage- and to refer to him as such, not the affectionate 'jii-san'- Sarutobi stayed his hand and chuckled. "Do you believe they are ready for a C rank, Kakashi-kun?" He asked.

"I believe my team is ready, Hokage-sama." Kakashi proclaimed,

The Hokage nodded and pulled out a C rank scoll. "Very well. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni and protect him from bandits until he finishes said bridge." He explained. "You may come in, Tazuna-san." He called to the door.

Stepping through the door was a drunkard of an elderly man, a pot-belly under a dark brown sleeveless shirt and a blushed face under a straw hat as he held a sake bottle in his hand. "These are my escorts? They look like they couldn't lead out of a cardboard box. Some cross-dressing little boy in pink, a mutt and his mini-mutt, and the crazy blonde. He'll probably die first." He accused drunkenly.

It took all of one second for the insults to sink in and for Kakashi to hold him team down as they spit curses and death threats at their client. "I assure you, Tazuna-san, my genin are capable of protecting you. And if not, I _am _a jounin." Kakashi reassured with an eye-smile.

Tazuna shrugged and took another swig of his sake. "Meet me at the north gate in an hour." He ordered and stumbled out of the room.

"I don't like him." All the genin said together as they deadpanned at the door.

"No killing the client; especially you, Naruto." Kakashi reminded, smirking at Naruto's indignant snort since he was the most capable of such a feat, especially with his Kekkei Genkai.

**(Two hours later)**

Team 7 was walking in a protective diamond formation around their charge, Tazuna, as they made their journey to the bridge builder's home of Nami no Kuni. As they walked down the dirt road, Kakashi noted a puddle in the middle of the road.

'_Genjutsu. It hasn't rained in weeks and it isn't even in the shade. Not very smart.' _He mused, but decided to keep it to himself so his team can showcase their capabilities in the coming ambush.

Naruto noticed the same thing, as a latent ability from Ankamon let him sense any form of water, and he sensed the water from the 'puddle' was false, realizing it was genjutsu and they were walking into an ambush.

Just when Team 7 passed the puddle, two figures jumped out, a chain connecting their clawed gauntlets as it wrapped around Kakashi.

"One down." The larger of the two said.

With a flick of their wrists, the chain of blades tightened, shredding Kakashi to bits.

"Three to go." The smaller one said as they attacked the genin, or more specifically, Tazuna, Naruto noticing such.

After the shock of Kakashi's supposed death, Team 7 steeled themselves and prepared to defend themselves, Sakura brandishing twin kunai.

Over the course of the month as a team, Kakashi noticed her less than satisfactory abilities and immediately trained her the hardest of the three, so the team could be even. She now had chakra reserves of a veteran genin, with the stamina to match, and he decided to teach her some genjutsu and, using her perfect chakra control, tried to teach her the methods of the Sannin Senju Tsunade, the strongest kunoichi alive and granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage. She took to it with ease, and now she was like a mini-Tsunade, herculean strength to match, though not to such a degree as the Slug Princess herself, of course.

He even went so far as to check everyone's elemental affinities; Sakura's was water, Kiba's was earth, and Naruto's was, curiously, fire _and _water. An odd combination indeed, but nothing Kakashi had difficulties with. Being a resident of Hi no Kuni, he had quite the repertoire of fire release techniques, and a few water techniques from his missions as an ANBU captain.

Kiba sunk into the ground, utilizing the **Moguragakure no Jutsu **to dodge the attack and for the other technique Kakashi taught him, **Shinju Zanshu**.

As the younger brother stumbled, missing his target, Kiba struck. **"Doton: Shinju Zanshu!" **With a yell and an eruption of hands, Kiba pulled the younger of the twins underground until only his head was left on the surface, dragging the older brother a bit as the chain was still connected.

Activating a mechanism within his gauntlet, the older brother was freed from being dragged underground as well, and attacked Naruto and Sakura, who only smirked. "Screw the bridge builder, you both are mine!" He yelled.

"**Suiton: Tepodamma!" **They both yelled and spit out a flurry of the liquid bullets, Sakura's smaller and only stopping at five, while Naruto stopped at ten and they were larger. The attacker could not dodge the attack, so he took every hit as they threw him into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

With a rustle of leaves, Kakashi stepped out of the underbrush, eye-smiling. "Excellent! You all handled yourselves quite nicely." He complimented. He watched with amusement as the genin were gobsmacked and pointed at him indignantly, then turned to where he 'died', only to find a shredded log, then pointed back to him. As an answer, he formed half a Tora seal. "Kawarimi." He said, smirking under his mask as they face-faulted. "Now then, Tazuna-san, care to explain why they seemed to be after you?" He asked suspiciously of Tazuna.

Here Tazuna began to sweat. "Wh-whatever do you mean?" He asked.

"'Screw the bridge builder, you both are mine!' were his exact words. Seemed like they were after you." Naruto explained.

Tazuna sighed and resigned himself to explaining the recent series of events. He explained how his home was ravaged by a shipping magnate, Gato, who bled the country dry of its economy, and terrorized the citizens with abandon, killing those who tried to retaliate against him. He explained why he made the mission a C rank, as he couldn't afford anything higher. He begged on his knees for them to continue the mission, if not for him, then for his daughter and grandson, and all of Nami no Kuni.

After a bit of team deliberation, Team 7 agreed to continue the mission, but Kakashi would send for backup, sending the message via dog summon. After send the small dog on his way, they continued to the docks for the boat to Wave.

**(One hour later)**

After the extremely long boat ride, as the driver couldn't use the engine, for fear of alerting Gato's goons, Team 7 appeared on the mainland for Nami no Kuni and continued their trek to Tazuna's house. Hearing a rustle in the bushes, Naruto threw a kunai. Checking said bushes, Sakura found he almost killed a snow rabbit, who was scared for his little bunny life. Sakura hit him over the head and grabbed the rabbit and held it, cooing sweet nothings to calm it down.

"Why is it white?" Kakashi whispered to himself, narrowing his single eye, before it snapped wide. "GET DOWN!" He yelled, tackling Tazuna to the ground, Kiba and Naruto pulling down the comforting Sakura with the bunny, who Sakura decided to name Snowy. Just when they were all down, a huge zanbatou spun through the air, embedding itself into a tree. A figure appeared standing on its hilt.

The figure was a giant of a man, as tall as Kakashi, perhaps a few inches taller. His messy mop of spiky brown hair was adorned with a slashed Kiri hitae-ate, turned to the side. He wore bandages over the bottom half of his face, and no shirt, three leather straps that held his weapon forming a Y on his chest. He wore light blue pants with dark blue stripes going down, and cow camo arm warmers.

"Momochi Zabuza, ex-Jounin of Kirigakure no Sato, and the Kiri no Kijin." Kakashi said aloud Zabuza's entrance in the Bingo Book.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, son of the White Fang of Konoha. It's an honor. Hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you live." He threatened, causing Kakashi to smirk under his own mask, but he composed himself and reached for his hitae-ate and moved it up, opening his left eye, showing a crimson eye, three black comma around the narrow pupil, shocking his genin.

"Guess my secrets out. But I can't allow you to have Tazuna-san. Now leave and _I'll _let _you _live." He returned the threat, smirking at Zabuza's narrowed eyes. "All of you stay back; he's way out of your league. Protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered his genin, seeing them nod and form a triangle formation around the bridge builder.

Kakashi engaged Zabuza in a fight to the death, throwing around ninjutsu, kunai, shuriken, and just plain fists. Kakashi could not hold back Kubikiribocho forever, especially with his meager kunai; Zabuza was clearly the stronger opponent in this fight. Pushing back Kakashi's kunai and hitting him in the stomach with the back of his zanbatou, Kakashi was thrown across the nearby lake like a rock skipping over a water's surface. When he used chakra to form a foothold on the water, he noticed it felt heavier. His eyes widened, but it was too late, and his was captured with Zabuza's **Suiro no Jutsu**, encased in an orb of water. Turning towards the genin and bridge builder, Zabuza summoned multiple **Mizu Bunshin**. "Run! The clones can't go far from the original! Take Tazuna and RUN!" Kakashi yelled from his prison.

Naruto scowled. "All that talk about 'those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash' and you expect us to abandon you?! Yeah right!" Naruto yelled, shocking Kakashi and his teammates, and he reached into his pocket for the scroll of Digi-eggs and decided a new form was in order against this enemy. _'Water is weak to Earth, but I can't do much when he's out there, so let's go with Lightning!' _Naruto mused as he pulled out a strange thing.

It was some kind of black eggplant, or maybe it was a gourd. Or a peanut. Anyway, along the side of the eggplant-gourd-peanut _thing _were small yellow triangles that seemed like a set of jaws, as the underside of the egg was white, and it was adorned with a silver and gold jagged horn, like a lightning bolt. The symbol seemed like a two-point shuriken, hollow in the middle save for an S connecting the top and bottom. As Naruto concentrated, the egg and he were engulfed in a blue light, and Naruto achieved a new basic form.

This form seemed blind, as the black head crest with yellow bars across the inward curves of the sides covered his eyes, his hair now a set of sharp dreads, black with blue bands here and there. Across his cheeks and nose like a certain Chuunin Academy instructor was a gray strip, yellow strips going down from the corners of his mouth. His body from the neck down was completely odd and out of place compared to his head, as he didn't seem to have skin, yet he did. What I mean is, his upper body and upper arms looked as if they were showing the muscles under the skin, but they were bright blue, almost glowing, and the lines actually framing each muscle seemed to be some thin black bands. In the center of his chest was a plate of armor with the symbol of Friendship, four black strips forming an X on his body, connected to the odd abstract heart-shaped backpack, again with the symbol. He wore small pieces of shoulder armor, yellow bands forming a circle around the pair of Friendship symbols, small scale-shaped pieces hanging off the bottom edges, five on each shoulder, a golden arrowhead painted at the tips of each. His arms from the elbows down were armored, the tops framed with a pentagon of silver, the sides given extra points, another Friendship symbol in the middle of the shape, as a silver line went down the armor from the apex of the pentagon. The underside of the gauntlets was covered in black and blue stripes, like a snake's underbelly. His hands wore armored gloves, knuckles dusters on each knuckle and the ends squared off. At his waist was a buckle of silver clasps, the buckle another Friendship symbol. From the belt, a grey skirt with yellow bands and more scales at the edges reached to just below his knees in the front, reaching his calves behind his legs. Speaking of his legs, the entire limbs wore armor, the hips hidden under the skirt, but the shins and feet could be seen; wearing grey and black greaves, a Friendship symbol on both knees, another scale piece acting as a clasp between the knee and shin armor, a yellow line down the middle of the shin armor, black and blue stripes on both sides like the underside of his gauntlets, four more little scale shapes on legs as a whole, two on both sides for each, and he wore black steel toed boots, the actual steel toe outside of the boot, shoulder its silver sheen.

Rolling his neck and shoulders, he exhaled a deep breath, the air electrified with small sparks spilling from his lips. **"It's good to be free." **He commented in a deep voice, sounding like he was asleep. Suddenly looking around him, he found he was in a humid, foggy area, some white haired man trapped in a bubble of water, apparently controlled by the eyebrowless human with his arm in it, and two children behind him. He noticed he was possibly as tall as the men on the lake. Everyone mused how he could see with the way that 'helmet' covered his eyes. **"Guess I gotta fight Captain No-Brows?" **He asked Sakura and Kiba, pointing at Zabuza.

Both genin nodded dumbly at the man, who sighed as if it was a tedious chore. **"Fine. I just woke up, too." **He commented, turning to Zabuza.

Said missing nin finally broke out of his stupor. "Who the heck are you?!" He yelled, pointing Kubikiribocho at him.

The strange man looked around, then to Zabuza, pointing to himself. "Yes you!"

"**No need to yell. Name's Sosokamon. And I'll be killing you today." **He said absentmindedly, as if it were as easy as finding a seat in a movie theater.

A vein popped up on Zabuza's forehead at how this freak brushed him aside. "I'd like to see you try!" He ordered his bunshin, who were gobsmacked the entire time, until he snapped them out of their stupors, to attack, as they ran towards the stranger/ex-gaki.

Sosoka sighed as they ran towards their imminent destruction and reached for the small pieces on the outermost edges of his shoulder armor, pulling them off and channeling chakra into them, long blades of lightning popping out, as he lunged at the clones. Swiping the blades with minimal handles, he bisected a pair of bunshin, dispersing them into water, and slammed his elbows into the stomachs of two more with his continued stride, holding his 'swords' in reverse grips, the lightning doing nothing to his armored fingers, as he shoved the blades into their brains, dispersing them as well, the water vaporizing on contact with his body. Kicking off from the ground, jumping high into the air, he dodged the twin strikes of the Zabuza clones' Kubikiribocho's, and did a double snap kick to their faces, snapping their heads back and dispersing them. He dropped to the ground on the puddle, the small amount of water vaporizing in his presence. Turning towards a trio of Zabuza's attempting strings of hand signs, Sosoka clasped the 'swords' together bottom-to-bottom, and threw the pod shape like a javelin towards the water dragon formed from the collective water of the clones, the blades popping out and merging to form a lance midair as it rocketed towards the roaring dragon, shooting right through it, dispersing it into a few droplets of water and a lot of water vapor, continuing its path towards the original Zabuza, who acted on instinct and jumped up and away, unknowingly freeing Kakashi from his prison. Swinging his own zanbatou, Zabuza attempted to destroy the lance of lightning coming towards him, only for his comparably larger blade to knock the small pod to the sides, separating the clasps, but doing no damage, as they stabbed into the ground.

Smirking and sauntering towards Zabuza casually, Sosoka unsheathed two more weapons, pulling them from the remaining eight on his pauldrons. Disappearing in a blue flash, Sosoka reappeared behind Zabuza, already swinging both his blades, only to be blocked by Kubikiribocho, but biting into the blade with his weapons of lightning. Zabuza kicked him off and prepared a short string of hand seals to shove him back even more; however, he would not be given the time, as Sosoka appeared again, being as fast as a strike of lightning, only Zabuza's skills and reflexes honed from his life allowed him to block the attack, this time a blade of lightning shooting clear through his zanbatou, and almost taking out his right eye. Pushing his blade, and Sosoka off, Zabuza prepared his signature technique. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" **He disappeared as a thick bank of fog rolled in, obscuring Sosoka's view. Not.

"**Heh…" **He chuckled, and then he laughed as if he were mad. **"I've been winning this fight, Kiri no Kijin, and you turn to this? Here's a secret, No-brow-san." **Tapping his blade of lightning against his 'helmet', Sosoka smirked. **"I'm really blind. Even without this helmet, I can't see. I've been fighting you without sight! This mist will do nothing to me!" **He explained, shocking all who could hear, and enraging Zabuza. It seemed his art of the Silent Kill won't be so silent. But he'd be damned if he didn't try.

Using his skills in this art, Zabuza approached Sosokamon and swung, taking care not to make any sound of effort, only for his Kubikiribocho to be blocked, _with a hand_. Eyes wide in shock and rage, Zabuza glared at the helmet of Sosoka, trying to burn a hole in it with his hate, only to be kicked away, leaving his zanbatou in the enemies clutches.

Lapsing in his grip, Sosoka held the weapon of one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist with ease, swinging it experimentally to and fro. Shrugging, finding nothing special about it, he grabbed the blade with his opposite hand and _snapped Kubikiribocho in half_, tossing the pieces to his sides. Smirking at the shocked face of the weapons wielder, Sosoka approached him. **"You are finished, Zabuza. Your weapon is destroyed, your skills outmatched, your arsenal worthless. Now take your death like a warrior." **He demanded of the defeated Kiri no Kijin, raising his blade to strike Zabuza down, only for his shoulder and upper arm to be riddled with senbon, the limb falling slack at his side, as a masked figure appeared at Zabuza's side, carrying the broken halves of Kubikiribocho, and disappeared with him in a water shunshin. Snarling in frustration, Sosoka channeled lightning chakra into his pincushion of an arm, propelling the senbon out, the wounds sealing up quickly, the needles clattering to the ground faintly, crackling with faint electricity. 'Sheathing' his weapons to their locations on his shoulders and the first two floating out of the ground and shooting to him, taking the final places, he turned to Team 7 smirking in amusement at their gobsmacked visages. His smirk remained when he reverted to their human teammate of Naruto, a necklace of the odd symbol of Friendship around his neck, and sewn into the spine of his cloak. "Let's go, slowpokes!" He said, breaking them out of their stupors.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" They all yelled, including Tazuna. While he had an excuse for the question, his teammates didn't; they knew he could change forms. Perhaps it was the fact he decimated Zabuza that threw them off? Who's to say?

As they stared blankly at Naruto, the rabbit in Sakura's arms managed to squirm its way out, and hopped over to Naruto, sniffing his boot and looking up at him. "Aw." He said, picking up the little bunny and let it sit on his head. "I'll call you Snowball." He said. The rabbit merely wiggled its nose in approval and fell asleep atop his head.

Sakura found it adorable that he made a friend of the rabbit, and that it slept on his head, looking like a little white puffball on his hooded head.

They continued on their path towards Zabuza's house, unaware that they were being watched. "Mr. Snowball…" A distraught voice whispered in the foliage as the same masked that saved Zabuza looked to the rabbit longingly.

Omake: Do they make Digimon… that're _crazy?_

'_Water is weak to Earth, but I can't do much when he's out there, so let's go with…' _He mused as he pulled out a strange thing.

It was some kind of black dog thing. At the front, was a clearly dog head, but the symbol was odd; an unfinished swirl in the center, a crescent under it like a smile, but with an added point at the bottom, an arch shape made diagonal to its right and an odd claw/talon/fang shape to its left, all in orange. Two large bands went down the back of the dog thing, ending towards a long shaggy tail of pale brown hair, or perhaps fur. As Naruto concentrated, the egg and he were engulfed in an orange light, and Naruto achieved a new basic form.

The figure resulting from the light could only be described as some demonic mental patient, incredibly restrained. Upon his face was a mask, pure white save for the thick orange band down the middle, two horizontal slits where eyes would be, only for them to be sewn shut, and a painted on sharp grin on the bottom of the mask, broken only by the orange band. His hair was the same shaggy brown as the tail of the egg. He was clad in a straitjacket, clean and white, only marred by the _blood _on his sleeves as huge black stakes were impaled where his hands might be, over his ribs, keeping them in place. Over his heart was an odd symbol none of his other forms showed yet: three black triangles connected to the points of a center fourth, within a circle, over his heart. Out of his shoulders grew _wings_, but any detail that could be made on them was snugged out by the _concrete slabs _sandwiching the limbs, another pair of black stakes skewered through the front parts of the wings, as they were forced to fold inwards, and out the back of the parts of his wings closer to his back, the symbol from the egg on the notch on each stake. He was sitting in the lotus style, his legs clad in plain white pants, broken straps hanging to the sides down his pants, his feet bandaged together and another stake run through them, chain connecting his ankles.

He seemed to be rocking back and forth, snickering quietly to himself at some eternal joke. His head suddenly snapped up at Zabuza, staring at him with the sewn-shut slits, mocking him with his false blindness; Zabuza knew this _thing _could see him, somehow. He didn't want to know how, or why it set its sights on him. He froze when the chains around his ankles unlocked, freeing him, but not really. He surely wouldn't try to stand with that stake run through his feet, would he?

Well, apparently Kami decided to fuck with Zabuza, as the figures snickering increased to a degree of maniacal chuckling, as he _stood up_, tearing the bandages binding his feet together, his right foot, the one with the point of the stake sticking out of, _sliding off the stake_, blood spraying out, or at least what Zabuza mused was blood; it was bright silver, like liquid metal. The figure stood to his feet, the stake still run through his left foot, now stabbing into the ground. Now standing, the figure's hands, pinned by the large stakes, snapped their fingers backwards, grabbing the cause of their impalement, and he slowly pushed the stakes out of his ribs, also breaking the straps that bound his sleeves to the actual jacket, a pair of twin fountains of his silver blood shooting from his wounded ribs. As he held the stakes, still stabbed through his hands, one could see that all his fingers were broken backwards at each joint, until they were grabbing the weapon; he swung his hands together as if to clap them, slamming the points of the stakes perfectly together, propelling them out of his hands, more shining blood pouring from the wounds in his hands. Bending down, he grasped the stake in his foot and tore it out, his feet now matching with their bleeding wounds. Holding the stake like a dagger, this man _swung the stake to his own face_, slamming it right in his forehead.

Everyone was gobsmacked that this man had freed himself—albeit rather painfully—and as the first action in freedom, he killed himself. This man seemed to deserve whatever restraints were on him, were he this insane before his incarceration. But again, they were shocked to not see him fall, as his mask shattered, saving for the part that remained over his right eye and forehead, showing the face underneath.

He was a handsome man, pale skin, not unattractively so, brilliant orange eyes, or rather eye, as the mask fragment was still sewn shut, and his insane grin showed shark-like teeth. His face was marred by the silver blood from his self-inflicted wound, as he just laughed and laughed to himself. Reaching for the twin stakes in his wings by their notches, he tore them out, only wounding himself further, as silver blood ran free from the gaping holes in his wings; but with the removal of his final restraints came the freedom of his wings, as the concrete encasing them cracked and shattered, falling off the extra appendages, showing that which lied beneath.

His wings were burnt orange bird wings, the feathers marred by the oddly normal crimson blood pouring from his wounds. But he showed no discomfort from these, as he stretched his wings upwards, and flapped them once, dispersing some form a dust that accumulated on them, catching everyone in its almost invisible grasp, as they either rubbed their noses or coughed once, including Zabuza and Tazuna. His insane smirk grew, as the first victim showed the signs of infection; Sakura's shoulders were shaking, as she seized her mouth in an urge to stop the highly-inappropriate giggles threatening to surface, only for her to bust out laughing, clutching her sides as tears fell from her eyes, and the chain reaction began, as Tazuna soon followed, then Sasuke, then Kakashi, and finally Zabuza. One by one they fell victim to the hysterical claws digging within their minds from the 'dust' the figure displaced, which in actuality was a sort of chemical that, when exposed to air and inhaled by humans, drives them to insanity, killing them with laughter as their brains slowly liquefy. Also, when exposed to his odd silver blood, the life liquid changes to a human color, red, but still maintains the same properties. This was proven true as, as Sakura laughed on the ground, blood began seeping from every orifice on her head, as she slowly laughed no more. Following the chain from the beginning of the laughs, everyone soon died around this person, save for Zabuza, who managed to survive, but was still laughing insanely.

This person slowly approached Zabuza and grabbed him by the face, hefting him into the air. Finally, the mystery person stopped laughing, but his insane grin never left his face, as he said one thing. **"What's so funny?" **with a flex of his fingers, he crushed Zabuza's head, laughing once more as the crimson life liquid overtook his own silver blood, mixing. He then made his way to Nami no Kuni, to begin the process again.

End Ch. 3

So, what do you think? Of the story and my first Omake! :D This form is Naruto's Emotion form, and as you can see, he's fucking nuts. As such, he's great for crowd control, but around allies, he is an absolute last resort. Naruto won't officially use Emotions for a while, and I only included this Omake 'cause, while I was thinking over this chapter, I was leaning towards using this form, named Kosokumon, which means straitjacket, instead of Sosokamon, but I decided to continue the 'main five forms for five affinities' thing I chose, and to make Kosokumon an Omake appearance. Tell me what you think, of Sosokamon and Kosokumon's designs.

Ja ne!


	4. Drill of Knowledge

A/N: This chapter will bring in the first girl for Naruto's Digimon harem, LadyDevimon. And Naruto will have to fight her first :D Won't that be fun?! This chapter will have his Knowledge form, who you can thank **killercroc **for the design of, as I was having a bitch of a time trying to think of one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Digimon/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Digimon/Demon thought

Let's begin

Team 7 was currently walking down the road towards Tazuna's house when Naruto's bioelectricity senses, courtesy of Sosokamon, went off in his head, and he was tackled by a large black blur, Sakura taking their new companion, Snowball the snow hare, out of harms way. Tumbling into the nearby underbrush, Naruto was _this _close to a large red claw finding its home in his skull, when he managed to kick off whoever it was trying to skewer his brain. Jumping up and away from the figure, he looked forward, and froze.

In front of him was a terrifying beauty, her pale blue skin sticking out amongst her black clothing. It seemed to be made of leather, as she wore some head covering that covered the top half of her head, her silver hair spilling from underneath it, crimson eyes staring at Naruto, the head covering covered in stitches, as she wore a smirk on her crimson lips, a single fang sticking down from her upper lip. More material connecting to the head covering framed her chin, and down her neck to her body, as it seemed to be torn horizontally as the part above her left shoulder seemed alive, red eyes and a stitched mouth floating as a part of her clothing, a single hand flowing off of it, stitches connecting the tear to the material covering her left breast, a cartoonish skull over her right one. Her arms were asymmetrical, as her right arm was normal, clad in the material showing her delicate hand, the left was anything _but _delicate; bare from the tear at her shoulder, her arm seemed disturbingly long, perhaps twice as long as her right. From the elbow, the cloth reappeared, another pair of red eyes on the torn edge, as it swayed in the air like a flame. Down her forearm were five large silver bracelets that didn't match the width of her arm, but they still floated at the various areas they were at. Following the arm, he found the claw that was trying to stab out his eyes; clad in black, an abstract bat-symbol on the top of the bony hand, and long red claws for the fingers. Around her waist, resting on her attractively wide hips was a black belt, a closed stitch down the center of her outfit, the leather down her legs until her left knee, the material torn away to show her smooth leg, a chain sticking out just above her knee and looping around and connecting into her right hip. On her right knee, where the material continued, a laughing face of stitches and red eyes was sewn in, and she wore high-hell boots, the left having the same symbol as her demonic hand, her right having a pair of crimson eyes, as the chain hung behind her ankle. Her entire form was framed by the twin tattered cloak pieces, looking like a pair of fallen angel wings.

Naruto blushed at her looks, but it faded when she flexed her claw, ready to strike. "Okay… this is completely random, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Naruto yelled as he reached into his pocket with the scroll of his Kekkei Genkai, unsealed an egg, and pulled out the egg of Knowledge.

A semicircle in gold with small spikes at the body that look like feet, the egg was adorned with purple symbols and topped off with a small silver tip, like a drill. The symbol was kind of like an upside-down 8, but a line connecting the two circles, the bottom, smaller circle holding just a dot of purple, the top, larger circle had a smaller circle within, then a dot within that.

Concentrating, Naruto was engulfed in a golden-brown light, and appeared as a wide cloaked figure, hood and all. It was a dark red, with the symbol of Knowledge on the back. What confused them was the trio of brown horns sticking out of the hood, one horn sweeping upwards, reminding them of a rhinoceros beetle, and a pair of pincer-like horns, like a Hercules. They could hear a faint buzzing and saw a single yellow orb floating in the hood, like an eye as the figure stared at the woman before her, perhaps asking her something.

"**I am LadyDevimon, and I've come to see what you're capable of, human. Word has spread of your powers and the awakening of long thought-dead figures of power." **The woman said in a seductive voice that seemed to be permanent.

The cloaked figure merely tilted his head, a _Skitter _and _Crack _eliciting from under the hood. This gesture served to only enrage the woman as she lunged at him, only for the figure to sidestep her, letting her fly into a tree, giving the figure a wonderful view of her shapely behind. Once she righted herself, she grit her teeth and prepared to truly attack. Lunging at him, she reared her clawed hand back. **"Binta!" **She attempted a backhand with her terrifying claw to the figure's face, only for _three _arms to block her attack. Looking at the arms, she saw a segmented exoskeleton, like that of a beetle, in dull yellow with some areas showing pure muscle, in grey. A fourth arm shot out of the shadows of the cloak, into her face, throwing her back into another tree. She hissed at the pain, wondering why she was so much weaker in the real world, and got back up, seeing the four arms had returned to the darkness of the cloak.

She lunged again, her left hand turning into a long sharp spike, intent on impaling her prey. **"Darkness Spear!" **She yelled.

With a single buzz, the figure dispersed into a swarm of insects, letting her pass through harmlessly, while some insects in the cloud stung her with a nerve toxin. Her spike lodged itself into a tree, and she shifted it back into her deformed hand and dislodged it, not even noticing her movements were sluggish.

"**Guess I gotta fight back." **A clicking voice said from under the hood. With a twitch of his wings, the figure underneath tore his cloak apart, showing what lied underneath as he turned around to face LadyDevimon.

With a covering in front of the eyes like a Roman Gladiator, or for those who were more 'in the know' in this shinobi world, like the head of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, a single golden orb underneath the grated exoskeleton, a Hercules beetle-like horn resting on the middle indentation. Just above the 'face-plate' grew out two cloth-like antennae that swept back over the protected head of this insect-man, a mass of shaggy grey-brown hair seeping from a crack in the back of the shell. From either side of his head sprouted the twin pincer-horns they saw before. Below the face was a relatively humanoid mouth, zigzagged as it may be. What broke the whole illusion of a humanoid mouth were the two mandibles folding out from the protective shells on either side of the mouth and the razor sharp teeth as it seemed to yawn, along with an almost deafening clicking. Its broad neck held its head high, an amber 'gem' sprout from the base of the neck behind it, as what seemed to be a shell covering the possible wings was in five segments, the edges covered in segmented spines. If one were to look closely, they would see the telltale pattern of another pair of wings, yet sturdier. Its body was a cacophony of dull yellow exoskeleton and grey muscle, a honeycomb-shaped hole over where a human diaphragm would be located below the armor shaped like pectorals as what appeared to be a honeycomb made this creatures stomach, exoskeleton claws holding it in place. Sprouting from the shoulders were the four toned, armored arms, a mound of muscular flesh for upper arms, much like the predecessor of this egg, Megakabuterimon, said exoskeleton becoming more wicked and lethal down the forearms. From the elbows was a large blade which flowed down the forearms to sprout out of the side of the black, three-fingered hands. From the waist, the legs seemed to follow the same design as his arms, with multiple shorter blades down the center of the shins.

"**I am Koronimon!**" He yelled in his clicking roar. Flicking his four wrists, the blade running down the sides of his forearms flipped down, his hands automatically closing around the ends, giving him the limbs of a praying mantis. **"Mantis Style!" **He yelled again as he lunged at LadyDevimon, already swinging the four blades at her in an 'X' formation.

Dodging just barely, LadyDevimon attempted to parry the attacks with her one huge claw, but made her first mistake of letting any inch of those blades touch her. Within a second, all four blades captured her claw in a lethal vice, threatening to dismember the limb should she either move it or attempt to retaliate with her 'normal' hand. She sneered at his apparent stupid move. **"What can you do to me with all four of your arms occupied?" **She taunted, only to regret her words when she saw Shokuminchi smirk at her. With a twitch of his segmented toes, the blades running down the shins of the insect Digimon flipped down, sticking out the tops of his feet. She decided to risk it and shifted into pure darkness, slipping out of his grip and moving away from him. She flexed her claw and growled at Koronimon. **"Darkness Wave!" **She yelled, conjuring an endless number of dark creatures similar to bats attempting to burn him.

He merely chuckled his infuriating clicks and willed his power into the holes in his body, swarms of insects flying out of the 'honeycombs' in his stomach and shoulders, retracting his blades into the channels in his arms and legs. He stood back his swarm destroyed her creatures, LadyDevimon deciding to stop her attack since it showed no progress of defeating his. With such, Koronimon retracted his defense.

She decided on a strange melee attack, lunging at him, only for her claw to be intercepted by what appeared to be a brown broadsword. Looking at him, she saw all his horns were missing, as he held another broadsword in his pair of free hands. Swinging the large weapons, LadyDevimon jumped back, only to watch as the twin broadswords dispersed into… mud? She watched as the mud floated to his head and reformed into his trio of horns. Before she could even attack again, she felt herself restricted; looking to her sides, she saw a pair of large arms holding her arms back, and she felt something drop in her stomach when she saw the mud-horns distorted and form a drill around Koronimon's head.

She closed her eyes, accepting her imminent death, as the drill-topped bug man roared towards her, only to never feel the weapon pierce her skin. Daring to open her eyes, she saw the same boy she attacked standing there with his foxy grin. **"Aren't you going to finish me?"** She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "What fun would that be? Besides, you don't actually seem evil, and I'm no killer. Besides, you're my only gateway to information about these things I can do." He explained.

"**That's all? You're keeping me alive for information?"** She asked.

"No. I could always use another friend." Naruto added with a hopeful smile.

LadyDevimon was taken aback by his request. Friend? She just tried to kill him and he wants to be friends? She's never been a friend with a human, but this one seems powerful, and if the rumors circulating the Digital World are true, he'll only get stronger. Plus he was kind of cute…

"**Okay. I'll be your friend." **She accepted with her own soft smile, but it came out as seductive because of her nature, causing Naruto to shudder a bit as a _feeling_ went down his spine.

"So why did you attack me? It seemed really random." Naruto asked her.

"**Like I said, word spread in the Digital World about another human who could channel the Spirit Evolutions another group of children did long ago. While you seem to be using the Digi-Mentals to Armor Digivolve, you seem to be using the same powers. Before I came here, three figures had already appeared in the Digital World, each commanding a section with great power. There was one of Fire, Water, and Lightning. Now that you used the form of Knowledge, a figure of Earth will appear. But due to his actual form, he will have control over **_**two **_**sections, Earth and Insects." **She explained.

"Whoa…" Naruto said in response to this influx of information.

LadyDevimon nodded and smirked at his awe-struck look. **"Well, seeing as you are accommodating me in terms of our partnership, shall I slip into my human form?" **She asked.

"You have a human form?" Naruto asked.

She nodded and glowed black, shrinking a little bit until she was the height of a normal human adult, her arms noticeably symmetrical. When the glow died down, she was revealed to have changed her skin tone to that of a normal, if still odd, pale color, but not unattractively so, and her glowing red eyes were turned into human eyes, though the cornea were still red, but an almost hypnotic shade. Her cloak and little dark creature made from the tear in her outfit turned in a black scarf, the eyes and stitched smile of the creature on the end. She had her black gloves, but they were fingerless, showing her red nails and dainty fingers. The chain that seemed to sprout out of her thighs was now a belt she wore around her hips; other than that, she was the same as before.

Naruto stared at her new form with a strong blush as he fought his baser instincts. He merely gave her an awkward thumbs up, to which she just smirked and giggled at, Sakura joining in that Naruto looked so nervous, something she thought she would never see in the blonde.

Team 7 moved on ahead, Sakura cooing to the rabbit in her arms, LadyDevimon joining in, finding she found the real world creature as adorable as some baby class Digimon in her home world. The rabbit merely wiggled its nose as they petted it, but soon hopped to its normal home on top of Naruto's head, eliciting a sweat drop from the blonde as he just let the mammal do whatever it wanted.

Suddenly remembering something, Naruto looked down, taking care not to dislodge the bunny, and saw he had his fourth necklace. He picked the rabbit off his head and looked over his shoulder to the 'achievement spine' of his cloak, finding it had the purple knitting for the symbol of Knowledge. He smirked and returned the rabbit to his head.

Within an hour, Team 7 made it to Tazuna's home, being welcomed by his attractive daughter, Tsunami, and her rather depressing son, Inari.

By night, after a rather sparse dinner, due to the families less-than-satisfactory income, thanks to Gato, Team 7 turned in for the night, the boys all sharing a room, and Sakura having a room all to herself, which she bragged about, but she took Snowball with her for the night.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto began training in his Digimon forms, the Kyuubi shrinking to the size of a horse to help him train, as he started with Ryukomon.

As Kyuubi rampaged towards him, Ryukomon readied his flames/blades, his hands thinned as if his hands were the blades themselves, then he thrust his hands forward, the flames shooting off as spears of crimson metal formed in their burning centers, heading right for his training partner/tenant.

The Kyuubi used its tail to push itself out of harm's way. **"You'll have to do better than that, kit." **He teased, smirking a vulpine grin.

Ryuko scowled. **"From my jaws lay the gates to Hell. Burning Roar!" **He yelled, the flames from his mouth bursting forward towards the fox, intent on engulfing it in its burning clutches, only for the Kyuubi to howl, a shockwave of power form a protective dome around it long enough to disperse the flames as it shot forward, claws ready to cleave his 'student.' Deciding to let out his inner beast, Ryuko dropped to all fours and kicked off to the side, dodging the claw, and attacked Kyuubi with his flaming chain-tail.

Kyuubi locked with its own set of tails, but winced slightly at the fire, only to throw it off and attacked with a small **Bijuudama**, only for Ryukomon to snap to standing on two legs and thrust his palms forward, a disc of red metal forming, blocking the weakened devastating attack from the bijuu, then it continued forward, shield-bashing the Kyuubi, knocking it back a bit. Said bijuu snarled and retaliated by raising its paw in the air and swiping down, _hard_, creating a blade of wind heading right towards Ryukomon.

Deciding to take a page from the shinobi handbook, Ryukomon breathed a continuous flame until it overpowered the wind blade, sending the enhanced attack back at the Kyuubi. **"Fire beats wind, Kyuubi-sensei." **He taunted, only to receive a blade trying to cleave its way between his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact he had insane reflexes and he could form blades from fire, which he breathed like it was second nature, he'd be dead. Be that as it may, he summoned a sword from the flames to parry the block.

From the dust created from the explosion of the wind/fire combo came a figure holding the blade. A shaggy mess of red hair, fierce whisker marks, elongated canines, crimson eyes with a slit for pupils, red clothing of a noble, all signs of the Kyuubi's human form, the king of Makai.

Ryukomon smirked that he forced the Kyuubi to resort to his human form and pushed the bijuu turned human off him.

Ryuko let the flames engulf his gauntlets, bathing his arms from the elbow down in fire, and slammed his fire-clad fists into the ground, cracks forming all over the landscape. Before Kyuubi could even yelp in alarm, flames exploded up from the cracks, the blades within them following soon after, threatening to skewer the bijuu in his human form if he didn't dodge, which he did by only a hairs breath. Deciding to take this fight to a larger scale, Ryuko let the flames covering his arms stay and swiped his right arm widely to the left, the flames stretching far beyond him, a blade trailing behind them, as he threatened to behead Kyuubi, who only managed to hold it back by changing back to his fox form and swiping his claw at the blade, breaking it and dispersing the flames, only for its twin from Ryuko's left arm to sprout up and aim to stab the bijuu in its eye, only for Kyuubi to roar, dispersing the flames again. Ryuko retaliated by thrusting his enflamed fists forward, creating a flurry of blades heading right towards the bijuu, who, seeing no way to dodge or disperse the flames, held his arms in a X position and blocked the attacks, letting them stab into his flesh, only for his high-speed regeneration to close them back up.

Once the flurry of knives settled down, Kyuubi lowered his arms and smirked at Ryukomon. **"Excellent work, kit. Now let's move on to water." **He ordered.

"**Very well." **Ryuko answered. **"Slide Evolution!" **He jumped through a short tunnel of the same energy that engulfed him when he used a Digi-egg and came out as Ankamon, who brandished his anchor as he spun it like a bolo.

Kyuubi smirked its foxy grin as Anka began conjuring water around the spinning anchor and sending a giant water-copy of the piece of steel right at Kyuubi's face, only for him to cleave the water construct in half with his claws, continuing its path towards Ankamon, who managed to create a water dome _just _strong enough to give him enough time to escape before it collapsed under Kyuubi's power.

Using his power over water, Anka formed an orb of water as dense as the deepest depths of any ocean and released it, letting it explode into a lake of water for him to use. He created a huge arm out of the water and gave an uppercut to Kyuubi's chin, shooting it up into the air as a whirlpool formed on the lake and water bullets shot up, hitting Kyuubi, but continuing into the air above him until they came together into a large dragon with blazing red eyes. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion!" **He yelled and the water dragon roared and barreled into Kyuubi, exploding once they both hit the ground. As the rain from the explosion fell, Kyuubi shot up, roaring and glaring down at Ankamon, who merely formed giant arms out of the falling water and used it to fight the Kyuubi as if he were doing it himself. Anka let the water fall as he prepared for the next part of their spar. **"Slide Evolution!" **With another jump, he became Sosokamon and armed himself with his swords of lightning out of the small scale-shaped pieces of metal he held as if he were pressing a button. He deactivated the blades and grabbed as many as he could between his fingers, eight in total, and tossed them into the air above Kyuubi. **"Storm!" **With his yell, lightning shot from the 'weapons' right down on Kyuubi, who merely roared, creating his shockwave that blocked the lightning and threw the clasps out of the sky, having them return to Sosokamon, who merely shrugged at the large demon. Using his minor telekinesis over the clasps on his pauldrons, making all ten float behind his shoulders as all their blades of lightning popped out, arcs of electricity jumping from his backpack to hold them in place as they moved like wings and he took to the skies until he was face to snout with the Kyuubi.

All was quiet until Sosokamon suddenly snapped his leg up, catching the Kyuubi's chin and knocking his head back, the bijuu snarling at his transformed tenant and immediately snapping its head back and capturing the lightning affinity Digimon in its mouth, smirking in contentment when he didn't feel him fight back, only to scowl at the same fact. That was good.

Suddenly, his mouth erupted in electrical zaps as Sosokamon exploded with lightning to escape. Howling in pain, the Digimon of lightning flew out, escaping the Kyuubi and turning around for a third change. **"Slide Evolution!" **With a final yell and lunge through a tunnel of data, Koronimon took the stage, his wings snapping open immediately and keeping him afloat, showing he had no shell that covered his wings when they were closed, as he shot down towards the ground and landed without missing a beat. He raised his four arms so the palms were facing skyward and took a horse stance, the Kyuubi watching to see what he was going to do.

If he could sweat, beads would surely be falling from Koronimon's brow... if he had a brow. Regardless, with great strain, he raised his hands slowly up, and the earth rumbled underneath them, unnerving the Kyuubi as he seemed to hazard a guess at what his transformed container was doing. Deciding to stop him before he could even start, he lunged to crush the insect under his paw, only for a spike of rock to shoot up, almost skewering said claw. Jumping back as more spikes shot up towards him, Kyuubi roared, this time concentrating the shockwave into an air bullet that crushed the rock spears in its path. Before it could hit Koronimon, a huge rock wall shot up, saving him. Finally stopping the rise of his hands, Koroni thrust his hands forward, four large slabs of the wall shooting in the same direction, acting as large bullets towards the Kyuubi, who roared again, the shockwave protecting him once again. The one thing he envied about his brother bijuu was that they had an element to aid them in battle; the Kyuubi merely had pure chakra manipulation. While that would save him in any other fight, this particular spar against an opponent who has power over almost all five elements showed the weakness in no discernible elemental control.

Deciding to bring the fight to Naruto, Kyuubi shrank back to his human form and lunged at Koronimon with his sword ready. The bug Digimon reacted fast, alreayd deploying his Mantis Blades and lunging back at Kyuubi, engaging him in kenjutsu, the winner clearly discernible in the bout. Both men pushed the other away, Kyuubi sporting a couple of new cuts and bruises. Sighing in frustration and returning to his demon form, Kyuubi called an end to the spar. **"Very excellent, kit. But remember: I was holding back in our spar; your opponents will not do the same. Don't hold anything back. I believe you are very close to a new form. Until then, night, kit." **Kyuubi said and Naruto reverted to normal and faded out of the mindscape and into his own body, sleeping for the night.

End Ch. 4

Tell me what you think. Again, I thank my friend **killercroc **for helping on the design for Koronimon and we got our first girl! :D I know the sudden fight with LadyDevimon was random, but they're shinobi! A fight could happen any time! And we got our fourth form, Koronimon!

Ja ne!


	5. Wings of Love

A/N: So yeah, last chapter one or two people complained the sudden fight with LadyDevimon was random and... *sigh* I have to agree. But I couldn't really look for a 'believable' way for her to appear and them to fight. If anyone can offer a suggestion to make it more cohesive, I will be glad to fix the last chapter. But anyway, here's the fifth chapter, with the fifth form, the Wings of Love! :D ...Yeah. As a side note, I might actually be publishing Ryukomon's evolution line on another website (DeviantArt). I will tell you guys if I actually do that ('if' because it's such a drag with drawing it, getting it right, scanning, fixing the scan on the computer, and publishing with all the business of it.) And I'm thinking of him being able to do DNA evolution with his forms, giving more forms (and thus exercising my creativity) and giving Naruto access to more sub-elements, like combining Courage and Knowledge to attain Lava Release. Tell me what you think. And this chapter will also show a Dark Digivolution; yep, I'm doing those, too! :D Anyway, I've rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, God of War, or Digimon

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Digimon/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Digimon/Demon thought

Let's begin

A day after running into LadyDevimon, Team 7 - now joined by said Digigirl - began training in chakra control exercises, which consisted of taijutsu fights on the nearby lake, Kakashi having already taught them tree walking and water walking. The exercises was made to help their control as they channeled chakra to their feet continuously - except when Naruto, being the unpredictable shinobi he was, cut the flow to drop into the water, dodging Sakura's mini-herculean-strength-powered fist and springing up behind her from the water - while channeling chakra to various parts of their bodies for the fight. Halfway through the spar, Kiba jumped in for everyone to exercise how to fight multiple opponents in close combat. Of course, LadyDevimon, not having chakra like the children, merely watched from the sidelines, petting Snowball in her lap, as the bunny slept soundly, its nose wiggling now and then.

The three genin jumped back, panting only slightly, as they decided to take this fight to ninjutsu, Sakura and Kiba already blurring through hand seals, Naruto's legs tensed to dodge. Jumping to the side, he dodged the water projectiles and mud bullets, stringing his hands together for his own technique, divined from Ankamon's technique he used on Kakashi. **"Water Release: Water Vector Barrage!" **Tendrils of water shot up behind him and barreled towards his teammates, snapping at straight angles like its progenitor.

Remembering what this attack did to their sensei, Sakura and Kiba dodged to the best of their abilities. Only when they were done dodging and touched down, panting a bit more, did they realize their mistake. All around them, the water tendrils were frozen in their air, forming a massive cage around them. Bringing his hands together, Naruto commanded his trap to spring, the cage collapsing in on itself towards his teammates, creating an explosion of water. Turning towards his audience of two - three if you counted Snowball - he bowed with a great flourish, his teammates popping up out of the water, not hurt in the least, as he controlled the water under them to swallow them up before the explosion, saving them.

His fun was interrupted by the slam of a fist on the back of his head by his female teammate, rocketing him into the water. "You idiot, you could have killed us!" She ranted down at him, ignoring that she was essentially screaming at water, and water don't give a _fuck_.

Naruto soon floated to the surface, belly down but his head turned to the side, showing the large lump on his head and his eyes turned into swirls.

Kakashi sighed and walked out and picked Naruto up, carrying him on his back. "Let's go back to the house; I get the feeling Zabuza will be up and about tomorrow, and I think Naruto's going to be out of it until tomorrow." He said, casting a glance at a blushing Sakura, embarrassed she let her temper get the best of her and knock out her childhood friend. LadyDevimon giggled at Naruto's misfortune and got up, holding the snuggling duo of Snowball and Akamaru in her arms as she followed Team 7, Kiba shaking his head and Naruto getting so easily knocked out by their teammate when, just a week or two ago, he was _this close _to possibly killing the strongest Jounin in Konoha. Their team was _weird_...

**(The next morning)**

Naruto awoke to a splitting headache, courtesy of his teammate if his memories tell him anything. He ignored Kyuubi's chuckles that he deserved it for messing around yesterday. He opted to get dressed and head downstairs, only to find the place empty, and the kitchen ransacked. Running outside hearing Inari scream for his mother, Naruto found Tsunami bound by a pair of ugly faux samurai, possibly working for Gato, and Inari running towards one of them, intent on saving his mother, but unknowingly running into his death.

Naruto acted fast, knowing while Inari finally saw the light that his team would save Wave, but he didn't need to throw his life away. Grabbing Inari and jumping out of the way faster than the samurai could strike, Naruto appeared behind the two thugs and shoved a kunai in the base of their skulls, killing them instantly, and cutting Tsunami's ropes. "Inari, stay inside with your mother, I'm going to help my team; I get the feeling Gato's acting today." He ordered, the young boy nodding to his surrogate nii-san, as he headed towards the bridge.

Halfway there, he pulled out the final Digiegg from the first five given to him from the scroll, and channeled chakra into it, engulfing himself in a... pink light. Team 7 can wait a few seconds for this to pass, right?

Arriving at the bridge, he spied his sensei fighting a revitalized Zabuza, his teammates fighting the masked false hunter-nin that stopped him from finishing Zabuza at their last interaction, and LadyDevimon protecting Tazuna, now in her Digital form, her massive claw and power over darkness fighting off any **Mizu Bunshin **Zabuza sends her way. Seeing she was handling herself just fine, the transformed Naruto decided to aid his teammates. Kicking off towards the dome of ice mirrors, Naruto's new form swung its odd weapons, shattering a few of the mirrors, drawing shocked glances form his teammates and the masked Haku, both at the fact he broke them, as Haku explained they were as strong as steel, and by his appearance.

Starting from his head, the figure wore what seemed to be a _hood made of metal_, a sharp point at the tip drooping to in front of his goggled eyes, an odd mouthpiece on his face, made of brown leather, a bronze zipper down the center, with two nozzles on either side of it. On his broad chest was armor of the same material as the hood, a brilliant silver, with what seemed to be air intakes over his pectorals, the symbol of Love in the center. A heart shape, the left half was merely a line of the outer edge swirling inward, the right a full half-heart with a hole in the rounded part. On the shoulders were more armor of the brilliant silver, ending with single metallic-blue sharp tips, like a bird's beak, as the naked biceps showed the flesh of his arms was yellow, wrinkled, and rough, like a birds legs, leading to white claws at his fingertips, a forearm guard with blades sweeping back at the elbows and an extra piece extending to cover the top of the hands, another symbol of Love down the center of the armor pieces. Over the stomach of this figure was a rounded plate with a design like abstract abs, connected to the belt with a silver Y-shaped piece, leaving a majority of his sides exposed, showing it was covered in shaggy, red fur-like feathers. At his waist was a belt of the same silver armor, rounded holsters at the sides, a metal skirt around his hips with a ridged spine down the center, a large back skirt of armor shaped like tail feathers, armor covering his hips, a line down the middle to stop at a rounded plate on his kneecaps, shin guards around his calves that widened as they went down, three blue stripes curving across the armor, leading to the armored feet, three massive bird-like talons sticking forward, covered in the same silver armor. The final details were the large, razor-like wings made of the same armor sticking from his shoulder blades.

In his clawed hands were his odd weapons, bone-colored circular plates with a large green gem in the center, his fingers slid into the five holes in the underside, a single large, curved blade attached, facing forward, small barbs up the length, a grey slit up the blade, grated like ventilation.

This new figure stood in front of the two genin, weapons poised to fight the fake hunter-nin. "Naruto?" Sakura asked the figure. The bird-like man nodded.

**"I am Taifumon. I woke up to save Tsunami-san from some thugs Gato sent. I recognize this boy as the one that stopped me from finishing Zabuza." **The figure answered, his voice oddly clear, yet ever-so-slightly grating, through the mouthpiece.

"Naruto, this kid's got some power over ice and he's insanely fast. He's been making us pincushions the entire time." Kiba explained.

**"Don't worry; I can handle this." **Taifumon reassured them, flicking his wrists as copies of the blades already there slid out, going to the opposite end of his weapons, creating a pair of half-shuriken/twin-end swords.

Haku readied his senbon as he tensed himself for another run of mirror-hopping/senbon rain. Jumping out of his mirror and letting the needles fly, he was shocked to see a dome of wind suddenly scream into existence around Taifumon, knocking the senbon away. His shock allowed his opponent to catch him with the flat part of his blade in the stomach, throwing him into another mirror, not reacting in time to melt into it, his back slamming into the hard ice, causing him to hiss in pain. Staring up at his opponent, he quickly fell into the mirror behind him to escape his wrath, appearing in every mirror, brandishing his 'senbon-claws.'

Taifumon jumped to his teammates and engulfed them in his dome of wind blades, blocking the salvo. As the dome died down, Haku used his amazing speed to appear within his guard, grabbing him a lariat around his stomach and slamming him into a mirror, Haku melting into it behind him, his arms coming out a moment later to hold senbon to his throat, only for his hands to be cut up sightly as air was shot out of the nozzles in his mouthpiece, creating small wind blades. Quickly snapping around, he swung his weapons and shattered the mirror, only for Haku to appear inside another. Scowling at the slippery senbon-user, Taifu flicked his wrists, this time the other way, the additional blades that popped out from before, as well as the original blades, sliding into non-existence, _somehow_. Kiba and Sakura attuned it to logic from wherever the world of these creatures Naruto's forms and LadyDevimon originated from. He 'sheathed' them in the holsters at his hips and fell into a taijutsu stance, wind blades orbiting his clawed hands, as he seemed to glare at Haku now. Haku met his silent challenge by brandishing his senbon between his fingers, giving a sense of claws, as he rocketed out of his mirror and engaged the strange bird-man in fierce taijutsu. Bones were sprained, skin was bruised, a nose was broken, armor was chipped slightly, claws were broken, senbon were discarded yet replaced by quick Hyoton manipulation to make replacements, wind blades kept up their fierce work, until both combatants jumped away, Haku seeming the worse for wear of the two. **"This is getting nowhere. While I wish to maintain this form to see what it can do, I must adapt accordingly. Slide Evolution!" **Taifumon announced begrudgingly, as he jumped through the tunnel of data, appearing as Ryukomon, brandishing a pair of crimson short swords.

Another short confrontation of kenjutsu/taijutsu, and Haku was quickly losing the fight. Realizing he would have to kill his heart to defeat these children and serve Zabuza-sama, he set about his underhanded plan; discreetly forming a **Mizu Bunshin **of his own, Haku hid its coming into existence by engaging Ryuko in another match of taijutsu, blocking his blades as his clone set about peppering the boys teammates with senbon.

Only when he heard the thud of bodies falling to the ground did Ryukomon snap out of his eternal rage. Snapping around, seeing Haku seemed to give him to time to do so, and he saw his teammates... dead.

Something inside him snapped, and he fell to his knees, not even acknowledging the crimson chakra pouring from his stomach, or the Kyuubi's attempts to calm him. He just wanted to make Haku pay for killing his friends; he felt the crimson chakra meld with the data that changed his form and he whispered out only two words. **"Dark Evolution..." **He turned his head to the sky as he exploded in crimson chakra/data, shattering the nearest mirrors, only for them to reform from the atmospheric moisture.

_'What have I done?' _Haku asked himself mentally as he raised his arms to shield his face from the sudden heat and light of the red chakra exploding from his opponent in a pillar that went beyond the sky. Once the pillar finally died down, he looked upon the cause of the influx of such malevolent chakra, only for his eyes to widen and for him to take a step backwards.

Ryukomon was now changed, and he could only be described as evil, haunting, _dark. _In Ryuko's place stood a figure of hatred that transcends the grave. Replacing his head of flesh with hair of fire was a charred skull, the part from the crown and up shattered open, as the entire cranium was engulfed in a crimson flame originating from within the armor he wore. The skull glared hatefully at Haku, its eye sockets empty yet overflowing with hatred for not just Haku, but everything in existence. Its teeth were jagged and tiny knives, right now in a wicked grin that spelled doom for everything. Around the collar was a cauldron-like lip of spikes that cradled the fire of his visage, the armor of his upper torso a blood-red with the symbol of Courage in the center, yet it was corrupted, dark, as the orange was now darker, almost bleeding into the red around it, as the spikes around it that once represented the many rays of the sun now function as barbs and claws holding an evil orb of concentric circles around an ominously glowing red gem. Around the lip of the lower edge of the armor lay cracks all around, as the body underneath - the stomach shown bare - was flesh of molten rock, charred black with evil cracks all around, alight with ill intent. On his back were four openings framed by rings of barbed thorns, fires resting in their centers. From the shoulders came sharp armor covered in spikes, the arms underneath replaced with limbs of pure hellfire, black chains wrapped around his forearms and biceps, somehow, leading to gloved claws of armor of bone, skeleton hands capping pythons of fire. From his waist was an oddly leather skirt, black ribbons meshed together to reach to just below his knees, each piece trimmed with blood-red hellish runes, as his legs of more molten flesh with glowing cracks were sleeved within armor, crimson with burnt-orange cuffs at the ankles and a spine of barbed thorns leading to a single spike of the dead foliage, as his feet were resting within boots with inumerous spikes on the soles and a ring of spike atop them. This new form was malice personified, Akuimon.

With a slow flourish of his flaming arms, Akuimon seemed to be stretching the joints in his body, until he snapped his head to the sky and roared to the heavens, the cry a combination of Naruto's actual voice screaming in agony, Ryukomon roaring in pure rage, and a million souls begging for mercy or raving in anger, sinners of Wrath and Anger. The cry shook everyone who could hear to the bone, including the two Jounin fighting just a couple dozen feet away, as Kakashi mused if the Kyuubi escaped, only to sense the tell-tale sign of Naruto in a digital form, but this new signature screamed of hatred. Something bad must have happened and Naruto reacted quite drastically.

Akuimon soon slouched down from his roar, his head hanging low, until it snapped up to stare into Haku's stormy grey eyes, shoving so many feelings of hatred in Haku's head, as he soon grinned a wicked smile that would have driven lesser men to run away in fear and clawing out their eyes in an attempt to unsee such a terrifying thing. The flames within the nests of brambles on his back intensified, until what appeared to be weapon handles suddenly shot out. Grabbing them with his bone-like claws, Akuimon retrieved two of the four weapons coming out of his back, and swung his arms down to show his weapons.

A handle made of bone-like stone with red leather wrapped around it, leading to a demonic fanged skull for a guard, the blades were wicked and curved inwards frequently, ending in a large blade edge at the end, volcanic cracks lining the interior of the blades; these were the Blades of Chaos.

Haku could only assume the remaining handles sprouting from his opponents back were copies of these weapons, as he readied himself - to die; he had no illusions that he could hold off such a disturbing creature, and he resigned himself to a fight to the death, knowing he had failed Zabuza. He conjured a salvo of ice senbon and let them fly, knowing he was only borrowing time, as his opponent merely screeched/roared at the impending wall of ice and the ambient heat of his flames sent a wave of fire that melted them and headed for Haku, only for him to dodge over it, leaving himself open as one of Akuimon's blades embedded itself in his stomach and pulled him into his opponents grasp. As blood leaked from his mouth, Akuimon pulled him to look at him right in his face, and he swore he saw the deepest pits of Hell, damned souls screaming for all eternity in agony and pain. He saw no more when his head was separated from his body by Akuimon's waiting blade.

Letting his body drop from his blade, Akuimon turned to the supposedly dead Sakura and Kiba, only to find their chests were rising and falling just barely. Seeing more fools to kill, Akuimon stalked towards them, holding his Blades of Chaos in reverse grips, and raised his arms up, swinging down only for a pair of molten-rock arms to catch him.

**"Oh no you don't!" **A familiar voice yelled. Looking down the arms, Akuimon found a figure of Naruto made out of the molten, cracked rock of his abdomen had grown out of his body and was stopping him from killing his friends.

Akuimon merely screeched at him and proceeded to stab him repeatedly with his weapons, only for Naruto to retaliate with hard socks to his charred jaw in the storm of fire around his head, as the two fought for dominance. Naruto's molten skin was chipped slightly where Akuimon stabbed him, and said corrupt Digimon of fire lost a couple of teeth and cracks were forming all over his skull, until Naruto 'tackled' him to the ground and gave a final punch to his face, caving in his skull, and Akuimon was engulfed in the fires of hell and was replaced with Naruto, stuck in his pose as if he was sitting on someone and punching them, breathing heavily.

He was snapped out of his stupor by the sound of lightning crackling and the squelch of flesh soon afterwards. Looking towards the sound, he found Kakashi with his lightning-covered fist thrust through Zabuza's heart, clouds of smoke disappearing around the missing-nin, as Kakashi soon pulled his arm out and let Zabuza fall. He asked LadyDevimon to pick up his teammates and lay them near Tazuna after he found they were fine, just suffering from chakra exhaustion and unconscious.

He walked over to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Since Zabuza's dead, are we done here?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was about to answer, when a voice sounded from the other side of the bridge. "Oh, you're done, alright!" Both shinobi turned to look at an army of thugs in front of a short, pudgy man with his right arm in a sling. "I thank you for killing Zabuza and his little minion; saved me the trouble of killing them myself. Bastard cost a fortune; no way was I going to pay him!" Gato sneered at the prospect of losing money.

Kakashi glared at him. "Gato..." He said.

"In the flesh! Now, hold still while my men tear you apart; you should have thought twice when you came here. I'll never let you finish this bridge, you will die here today!" Gato ordered his thugs to attack. The army roared forward as they barreled towards the two weakened shinobi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I got this..." Naruto assured him as he gripped the necklace of Love and transformed into Taifumon.

"You may be strong, but I won't let my student do _all _the work." Kakashi reassured him as he pulled on his gloves.

**"Unless its a D-rank." **Taifumon corrected, looking at Kakashi blandly.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Never mind that! Eyes forward; we got work to do!" He yelled as both Jounin and digital being lunged forward at the crowd.

Quickly flicking his wrists, the singular blades of Taifumon's weapons formed three copies to accompany them on their shared base, creating large shuriken for him to use, which he threw forward, slaughtering all caught in their paths. As they slowly came back around, Taifumon threw around various blades of wind, cutting up thugs, until he grabbed his weapons out of the air. He flicked three blades off his weapons and tossed them up slightly, grabbing the black rods that popped out and extended, the blade following the path of the rod, creating spears, which he used to stab thugs and skewer them on the blade.

Collapsing the black rods, he made the weapons into their giant shuriken forms and stacked them back to back, forming an eight-point shuriken, and held it by the green gems, infusing it with wind chakra, and threw the giant weapon as hard as he could, creating a flying buzzsaw of wind blades around his deadly weapon.

As Kakashi was taking down thugs with well-placed blows and kunai slashes, he had to jump high up to dodge the buzzsaw of death from his transformed student as it bisected every thug in its path. Touching down, he was glad this Taifumon was on _his _side, otherwise he'd be _fucked._

He watched as the weapon returned to its wielder, not cutting him with the disc of wind blades around its physical blades, as he managed to get his arm between the blades fast enough to grab the center and stop it on a dime. Separating them and flicking the blades away, Taifumon holstered his weapons and stalked towards Gato, his flying buzzsaw slaughtering the remaining thugs, leaving just the three men standing, LadyDevimon and Tazuna thankfully out of its range.

**"You are the reason these people have suffered. You are the reason my hands are stained with blood. You are the reason a pure soul died at the hands of a monster. Gato... you die today." **Taifumon intoned as he stood right in front of the man, towering over the midget magnate. Swinging his hand, he separated Gato's head from his body with his talons, turning away with the swing of his arm. After the thud of Gato's body and head, he was engulfed in a storm of data, leaving a somber Naruto in its wake, five necklaces around his neck and five symbols down the spine of his cloak, a black circle around the symbol of Courage.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, sensing the melancholy of his student at the fact he had to kill someone as innocent as Haku, who never killed in his life, and only put his teammates in death-like states. The trauma of that fact caused _something _to come to the surface, corrupting Naruto's form and dividing the path he could take in evolving his forms. Could his other forms take a dark figure, and if so, what would happen in the future that could traumatize him enough to do so? Today, it was only because it _appeared _his friends died. In the future, he might obtain these forms because someone close to him actually dies. He dreaded the future, unable to find happiness in the new forms he attained today, and the power they brought.

End Ch. 5

So yeah, fifth form and a Dark Digivolution of Courage! I need to point out that before I threw the english name in the translator, I spent the whole eighteen years of my life spelling 'malice' wrong. XD I'm retarded. Anyway, Taifu means 'typhoon' and Akui means 'malice.' And yes, I know I threw in a bit of God of War for Akui's weapons, but I couldn't think of anything else to come out of those holes in his back. In the future, when Naruto can actually _control _this form, the Blades will be replaced by a wide repertoire of similar weapons; similar meaning 'of Chaos' tacked on to the weapons, lol. And possibly a similar design with demonic skulls and cracks of fire. Who knows? Anyway, tell me what you think of these designs, and I know I'll receive hate for killing Zabuza and Haku, but it had to be done. And again, tell me if you guys want him to do DNA Digivolutions; if yes, then he'll be able to unlock other sub-elements, like combining Taifumon and Ankamon to get Ice Release.

Ja ne!


End file.
